Time out of place Chinese Translation
by Koru1
Summary: Time out of place”V’†•¶æ¡–{:Harry wakes up with a throbbing head, but he soon realizes that a headache is the last thing he has to worry about. And what part does Draco play in it all?
1. The headache is the least of my problems

Title: Time out of place  
  
Author: Cosmic  
  
Email: bananacosmicgirl@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for swearwords and some snogging  
  
Pairings: HP/DM, HG/RW, SB/RL, others  
  
Summary: Harry wakes up with a throbbing head, but he soon realizes that a headache is the last thing he has to worry about. And what part does Draco play in it all?  
  
Permitted translation: Koru¡]¾®¡^  
  
Email: koru0102@sinaman.com  
  
Site: http://www.geocities.com/koruharmonic  
  
P.S. Any comment on the translation is welcome.  
  
Time out of place   
  
Chapter One: The headache is the least of my problems  
  
«¢§QªºÀY¤£°±¦a¦b¾_Å¸¡C  
  
¥L¹Á¸Õ¦ù®i¨­Åé¡A¦ýµo²{¥Lªº¦Ù¦×µo¥X°}°}¯kµh¡C«¢§Q»´Án©D§u¡A¬ðµMÅ¥¨ì¸}¨BÁn¡C¦³¤H¥¿¦b±µªñ¥L¡X¡X¨­Åé¤Uªº·PÄ±«Ü¬X³n¡A¥L¦b§É¤W¡H¡X¡X¨º­Ó¤H¶}Án¤F¡C  
  
¡u°Ú¡I¥L¿ô¹L¨Ó¤F¡I¡v  
  
»¡¸Üªº¤H¨S¿ù¬O¦bÀN®æµØ¯÷Å]ªk¾Ç®Õ¸ÌªA°Èªº¤¤¯Å¤k§Å¡XÃeÍº¤Ò¤H¡C  
  
«¢§Q±i¶}²´¡A¥»¨Ó¥H¬°·|¬Ý¨£¨º¼ô±xªºÂåÀø«Ç¡A¦ý¬O¥L¬Ý¨£ªº¡A¬O¸Ë¹¢ªº®¼¬üÄRªº¤p©Ð¶¡¡CÀð¾À¤W±¾µÛ¥H·t¬õ©Mª÷¦â¬°¥Dªº±¾´à¡A³Ã­Ñ¦w¦n¦b©Ð¶¡ªº¦U­Ó¨¤¸¨¡C©Ð¶¡ªº¥t¤@Ãä¬O¤@´T¸¨¦a¤j¬Á¼þµ¡¡F«¢§Q¥i¥H¬Ý¨£µ¡¥~ªº³±Åµ¤Ñ¦â©M¥´¸¨¦b¬Á¼þ¤Wªº¤ô¯]¡C  
  
ÃeÍº¤Ò¤H¯¸¦b«¢§Q¥ª­±ªº§ÉÃä¡C¦o¥¿¦b¦V«¢§Q¬I®i´X­ÓªvÀøªº©G»y¡A½T«O¥L¨S¨Æ¡C«¢§QÀüµÛ¦o¡A¦³µÛ¤@ªÑ»¡¤£¥X¨Óªº­¯¥Í¡CÃeÍº¤Ò¤H¨ÌµM¬ïµÛ¦bÀN®æµØ¯÷¤u§@®Éªº¨îªA¡A¦ý«¢§Q´N¬OÄ±±o¦³¤@ÂI¤£¤@¼Ë¤F¡C¥Lª¾¹D¥L¼È®É¨Ã¤£¯à¸ÑÄÀ¡A©Ò¥H¿ï¾Ü¤£²z¥¦¡C  
  
«¢§Q·Q§¤°_¨Ó¡A¦ý¤@°¦±j«lªº¤âªý¤î¤F¥L¡C  
  
¥L¯w¯w²´¡A¡u¾H¤£§Q¦h®Õªø¡H¡v¥L§s¹Ç¤F¤@Án¡C  
  
¾H¤£§Q¦h·L¯º¡A¥LªºÂù²´¦b°{Ä£¡C¡u§A¦n¡A«¢§Q¡CÅwªï§A¦^¨Ó¡C§Ú·Q§AªºÀYµh¬O¦b¾Ô§Ð¤¤±o¨ìªº¡H¡v  
  
«¢§QÀüµÛ¥L¡A¨Ã¤£©ú¥Õ¥L¦b»¡¤°»ò¡C  
  
¾Ô§Ð¡H¤°»ò¾Ô§Ð¡H  
  
¡u§Ú·Q¦bÃeÍº³d³Æ§Ú¤§«e¡A§ÚÀ³¸ÓÅý§A¥ð®§¦h¤@ÂI¡C¦o§¹¦¨¤£Åý¥ô¦ó¤H¨Ó¬Ý§A©O¡A¦ý§Ú»¡ªA¤F¦oÅý§Ú¨Ó¬Ý¬Ý§A¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q·Qª¾¹D¥L¥i§_¨£¨ìºa®¦¡A¤S©ÎªÌ§®ÄR¡C  
  
¡u¦b§ÚÂ÷¶}¤§«e¡A§A·|¤£·|·Q³Ü¨Ç¤°»ò¡H¡v¾H¤£§Q¦h°Ý¡A¡u¯ù¡K¤]³\¤û¥¤¤ñ¸û¦n¡A§ÚÁÙ¨S¦³µ¹§A¤°»ò±j¤Oªº¶ñ®Æ¡C¡v  
  
¥L¾®µøµÛ¾H¤£§Q¦hªº¨­¼v¡C  
  
¤°»ò¡y±j¤Oªº¶ñ®Æ¡z¡H  
  
¡u¤@ªM¤û¥¤¦n¤F¡C¡v«¢§Q¦^µª»¡¡AµM«á¿ðºÃ¤F¤@·|¡C  
  
³oµ´¹ï¤£¬O¥LªºÁn­µ¡C  
  
©¯¦nÃeÍº¤Ò¤H©M¾H¤£§Q¦h®Õªø¤w¸gÂ÷¶}¤F¡A©Ò¥H¥L­Ì¬Ý¤£¨£«¢§Q²V¶Ãªºªí±¡¡C  
  
¥L°¨¤W¸õ¤U¤F§ÉçE¶]¥h§âªùÃö¤W¡C·í¥L´¦¶}³Q¤l¡A¥L¬Ý¨£¦Û¤vªºÂù¤â¡C  
  
³oÂù¤£¬O¥Lªº¤â¡C  
  
³oÂù¤â¤ñ¥Lªº¤j¡A¦Ó¥B¸û¨k¤l®ð¡C  
  
¥L¦A¦¸ºÃ´b¨s³º³o­ÓÅ]ªk¥@¬Éµo¥Í¤F¤°»ò¨Æ¡C  
  
¥L¶^¶^¼²¼²¦a¨«¦VÃè¤l­±«e¡C¨º­±Ãè¤lªº®Ø¬[¬O¯Âª÷¥´³yªº¡A¦ý«¢§Q¤w¸g¨S¤ß±¡ªY½à¤F¡C¥LÀüµÛ¨º­Ó¦n¹³¬O¦Û¤vªº¨­¼v¡C  
  
¥LªºÁy¤Õ¦³ÂàÅÜ¹Lªº²ª¸ñ¡F¥L·Q³o­Ó¤H¤´µM¬O¥L§a¡A¥u¬O¬Ý°_¤W¨Ó¡Kªø¤j¤F¡H¨S¿ù¡A´N¬O³o¼Ë¡C«Ä¤l®ðªº®e»ª®ø¥¢¤F¡A³Q­è¼Ýªº½u±ø¨ú¥N¤F¡C¥L¨º¤S¤p¤S¶êªº»ó¤l¡A²{¦b¬Ý°_¨ÓÁöµM¤´¬O¤p¤pªº¡A¦ý¤ñ±q«eª½©M¦y¤F¤@ÂI¡C¥Lªºù¯°©ªø¼e¤F¡A³s¤U¤Úªº½ü¹ø¤]§Q¸¨¤F«Ü¦h¡C  
  
¥Lªº²´·ú·íµM¬O»Aºñ¦âªº¡X¡X¥²µM¬O¸òµÛ¥L¤@½ú¤lªº¤F¡X¡X¦ý²´·úªº¤W¤è¬Oªøªøªº·û¤ò©M¤S²`¤S¿@ªº¬Ü¡C  
  
¥LªºÀY¾v¤´µM¬O¯Q¶Â¦â©M¤Q¤À­â¶Ãªº¡A¦ý²{¦b¬Oªø¤ÎªÓÀYªº¤F¡C¥L®¼³ßÅw³oºØªø«×ªºÀY¾v¡AÁÙ°¨¤W§ô°_¦¨¤@±ø°¨§À¡C  
  
°ß¤@¯à¥O«¢§Q¬Û«HÃè¤l¤¤¤H¥LªºÃÒ¾Ú¡A´N¬O¬OÃBÀY¤Wªº°{¹q§Î¬Í²ª¡C  
  
¨s³ºµo¥Í¤F¤°»ò¨Æ¡H  
  
«¢§Q¾®µøµÛÃè¤¤ªº¦Û¤v¡A¹ï¦Û¤vªº§ïÅÜ¤Q¤ÀÅå³Y¡C¥Lªø°ª¤F¡A³Ì¤Ö¤ñ¤Q¤»·³®É°ª¤F¤@¾ã¤Ø¡C¥Lªº¨­Åé¤´µM¬O½G«dªº¡A¤Ö³\¦Ù¦×¥]»qµÛ¨­Åé¡F³o¤è­±­Ë¨S¤°»ò¤j§ïÅÜ¡A¥L¤@¦V¤]¬O¥H»í¦a©_«O«ù¨­Åé±j§§ªº¡C  
  
ÁÙ¦³¤@­Ó¼ËªF¦è§ïÅÜ¤F¡C  
  
­è¦n¦b¥Lªº¥k¯Ý¤W¡A®¼¤jªº¡C  
  
¬O­Ó¨ë«C¡C  
  
¥O«¢§QÅå³Yªº¤£¥u¬O¦]¬°¦³­Ó¨ë«C¦b¡A¦Ó¥B¬O¨ë«C¤Wªº¹Ï®×¡C  
  
¤£¤@·|¨à¡A¥LÅ¥¨ì¾H¤£§Q¦h¦^¨ÓªºÁn­µ¡A¥L³s¦£¶]¦^¦Û¤vªº§É¤W¡A»\¦n³Q¤l¡A°²¸Ë¦¨¨S¦³µo¥Í¹L¥ô¦ó¨Æªº¼Ò¼Ë¡C  
  
ÀN®æµØ¯÷ªº®Õªø®³µÛ¤@ªM¤û¥¤¨«¶i©Ð¶¡¡A¥L§â¤û¥¤©ñ¦b«¢§Q®ÇÃäªº¤p¤L¤l¤W¡AµM«á«K¨S¦A»¡¸Ü¤F¡C  
  
«¢§Q¹ª°_«i®ð°Ý¡C  
  
¡uàm­ô¦b¨º¸Ì¡H¡v  
  
¾H¤£§Q¦h»´»´¦aÂÙ¬Ü¡AÂÅ²´¥Rº¡¦n©_¡C¡u§ÚÁÙ¦b·Q¦ó®É§A¤~·|°Ý°_©O¡I¡v  
  
«¢§Q·Qª¾¹D¨ì©³µo¥Í¤F¤°»ò¨Æ¡C  
  
¥L¨S¿ù¬Oª¾¹D¨º­Ó¨ë«Cµe¤F¤°»ò¡A¦ý¥L·Q¤£³z¥Lªº¡y¯u¥¿·N¸q¡z¡C¥L©M¡y°¨¥÷¡z¡H¬°¤°»ò³o­Ó¥@¬É·|§â¥L©M¥Lªº¤j¼Ä¤H§è¤WÃö«Y¡HªÖ©w¬O¦³¤°»ò¥X¤F¶Ã¤l¡C  
  
¡u¥L¦b¹j¾Àªº©Ð¶¡¡A¡v¾H¤£§Q¦h»¡¡A¡u¥LÁÙ¥¼¿ô¹L¨Ó¡C¡v  
  
¥L­Ì¨ì©³µo¥Í¤F¤°»ò¨Æ¡H¦n¹³¬O¨â­Ó¤H¤]©ü°g¤F¡C¬O·N¥~¡HÁÙ¬O¤°»ò¡H®Õªø»¡¬O¾Ô§Ð¡A¦ý¬O»¡¤°»ò¾Ô§Ð¡H  
  
¡u§Ú©ü°g¤F¦h¤[¡H¡v«¢§Q°Ý¡C  
  
¥L¦ô­p³o±øÀ³¸Ó¬O¾A¦Xªº°ÝÃD¦Ó¤£·|³Q¤HÃhºÃªº¡C¥L¥²¶·¤Q¤À¤p¤ß¡C  
  
¡u¤­¤Ñ¡A¡v¾H¤£§Q¦h»¡¡A¡u§A¦^¨Óªº®É­Ô¡A§Ú¯uªº«Ü¾á¤ß¡K¡K¡v  
  
¶â¡A¤£¬O·N¥~§a¡HÅ¥°_¨Ó¤£¹³¬O¦b»¡·N¥~¡C  
  
¡u§Ú¥i¤£¥i¥H¨£¥L¡H¡v«¢§Q¤£ª¾¹D¥L¬°¤°»ò³o¼Ë°Ý¡C¬°¦ó¥L·|¬ðµM·Q¨£¨º­Ó¤»¦~¨Ó³£¬O¥L¼Ä¤Hªº¤H¡H¨º­Ó¥vµÜ­õªL¥u·|¥O«¢§Qªº¥Í¬¡ÅÜ±o¤@¹ÎÁV¡A¦ý¥LÁ`Ä±±o¥L¥²¶·¨£¨ì¥L¡C  
  
¡u·íµM¡C¡v®Õªø¬ðµMÅÜ±o«Ü·Å¬X¡A¬O«¢§Q©Ò¤£¯à²z¸Ñªº¡C¥LÁÙ¥H¬°¾H¤£§Q¦h·|Åå³Y¬°¤°»ò«¢§Q·|·Q¨£­¹¦º¤Hªº¨à¤l¡FÁa¨Ï¥L¤£·|¥Î¤f»¡¥X¨Ó¡A¤]·|¥Î²´¯«°T°Ý¥Lªº¡C¦ý²{¦b¡A¾H¤£§Q¦h¥u¬O·L¯ºµÛ¡C  
  
«¢§Q»´§Ö¦a¤U¤F§É¡A¨«¸ô®É¦³¤@ÂI·nÂ\¤£©w¡C¾H¤£§Q¦h´À¥L¶}¤Fªù¡A¤S¥ý¨«¦b«¢§Qªº«e­±¡A´À¥L¶}¤F°¨¥÷©Ð¶¡ªºªù¡C«Ý«¢§Q¶i¤J«á¡A«K´À¥LÃö¤Wªù¡C«¢§Q¤@­Ó¤H¯d¦b°¨¥÷ªº©Ð¶¡¡C  
  
Áa¨Ï½ö¦b§É¤Wªº¥Õ½§ª÷¾vªº¤H¨à¤£¤Ó¹³¥L»{ÃÑªº°¨¥÷¡A«¢§Q¤´µM¯à»{¥X¥L¡A¦]¬°¥Lªº¼Ë¤l¤´µM«Ü¹³°¨¥÷¡A¤£¦ü¥L¨º¼ËÅÜ¤F«Ü¦h¡C  
  
§É¤Wªº°¨¥÷¦n¹³©M¦L¶H¤¤®t¤£¦h°ª«×¡A«¢§Q·Q¦pªG¥L­Ì¨ÃªÓ¦Ó¯¸¡A¥LÀ³¸Ó¬O°ª¥L´X¦T¥ª¥k¡C°¨¥÷ªºÁy¦â¤´µM¹³¥­¤é¤H¼Ë»a¥Õ¡C  
  
¥Lªº®e»ª¤]¦³§ïÅÜ¡C  
  
«Ä¤l®ðªº¶êÁy´«¤W¤F½G«dªºù¯°©©M½ü¹ø¡C¥Lªº»ó¤l«Üª½¡A§â¥LªºÁy¤Õ¥­§¡¦a¤À¶}¬°¤G¡C¨â±ø¥®ªøªº¬Ü¤ò¬O©M¥LªºÀY¾v¤@¼ËÃC¦âªº¡A­è¦n¦b¥L»\µÛªº²´Ã®¤§¤W¡C¥Lªº¼L®B¤´¬O¤p¤pªº¡A®BÃ¤¬JÂ×º¡¤SªxµÛ²H²HªººÀ¬õ¡X¡X  
  
«¢§QµoÄ±¥L³ºµM¦bÀüµÛ°¨¥÷ªº®B¡C  
  
¥L¥Ï¤F¥Ï¥LªºÀY¡C  
  
¥L¨«ªñ°¨¥÷ªº§ÉÃä¡Aµo²{¥L¤]ªø¦³¤@ÀYªø¾v¡A¦ý»P«¢§Qªº¤£¦P¡F°¨¥÷ªºÀY¾v¬O¤Sª½¤S¬X³nªº¡A¶¶·Æªº©Ü¼ó¦b¥LªºªÓÀY¤W¡C  
  
«¢§Q´êªñ¤@ÂI¡A¬Ý¨£°¨¥÷ªº¥ªÃB¨¤¤W¦³¤@¹D¶Ë²ª¡C¥ÕÕ®ªº¦Ù½§³£ªx°_¤FµµÂÅ¦â·ï«C¡C  
  
¥L±¡¤£¦Û¸T¦a¦ù¥X¤â¡A´N¬O¦³¤@ªÑµL§Îªº¤O¶q¦b±±¨î¥L¦üªº¡A¥L¥H«ü¦y»´¸IµÛ°¨¥÷ªº·ï¶Ë¡C¥L·P¨ì¦³¤@ªÑ¤O¶q±q¦Û¤vªº¤â¶Ç»¼¨ì°¨¥÷ªº¦Ù½§¡F¥L¸IµÛ¥Lªº¦a¤è³ºµMµo¥X¤@°}ÂÅ¥ú¡C¤@·|¨à«á¡A¨º¤O¶q¦n¹³Ãz¬µ¤@¼Ë¡A§â«¢§Q¼u¶}¤F¦n´X¤Ø»·¡C  
  
«¢§Q³QÀ~±o¥ØÀü¤f§b¡A³s¦£¥Ï¥Ï¥LªºÀY¡C  
  
§¹¥þ³Q§Ë½k¶î¤F¡C  
  
¨s³º­è¤~µo¥Í¤F¤°»ò¨Æ¡H  
  
­è¦n¡A°¨¥÷µo¥X¤@Án«Ü»´«s»ï¡C«¢§Q°¨¤W±q¦a¤W¯¸°_¨Ó¡A¨«¨ì¥Lªº§ÉÃä¡C°¨¥÷ªº²´Ã®»´»´¦aÅ¸°ÊµÛ¡A¤U¤@¬í«K±i¶}¤F¡C  
  
»È¥Õ¹ï¤W»Aºñ¡C  
  
¡u§A¬O½Ö¡H¡v°¨¥÷±j¸Ë¼FÁn¦a°Ý¡A¦ý¥Lªº²´¯«¤w¸gªnÅS¤F¥Lªº¤ß±¡¡C¥L¬Ý¨Ó«Ü®`©È¡A¥Lªº²´·ú¤£°±¦a¦b«¢§Q©M©Ð¶¡©P³ò¹C²¾¡C¡u§A·Q«ç¼Ë¡H¡v  
  
«¢§Q¤´µM¯¸¦b¥Lªº§ÉÃä¡A¡u§NÀR¤@ÂI¡A°¨¥÷¡C§Ú¬O«¢§Q¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q¤£¯à°±¤î®BÃäªº¯º·N¡C°¨¥÷¤´µM¬O¨º­Ó¥L»{ÃÑªº¤H¡F­Y¤£¡A¥L«K·|»{ÃÑ³o­Ó¡y«¢§Q¡z¡A«Ü¥i¯à·|¹ï¥L¦n¤@ÂI¡]¨ä¹ê«¢§Q¤]¤£¯àªÖ©w¡^¡C¤@¯ë¨Ó»¡¡AÅåÀ~¬O³Ì¤£¥i¯à¥X²{¦b°¨¥÷Áy¤Wªºªí±¡¡A¦ý²{¦b«o¥X²{¤F¡C«¢§Q¤]§Ñ¤F¨º®É­Ô¬Ý¹L°¨¥÷ÅåÀ~ªº¼Ë¤l¡C  
  
§É¤Wªº¥ÕÕ®¤H¨à²Ó¹îµÛ«¢§QªºÁy¡C  
  
¡uªi¯S¡H¡v³Ì«á¥L°Ý¡A¥LªºÁn­µ¥Rº¡¤F¤£¬Û«H¡C  
  
«¢§QÂIÂIÀY¡C  
  
¡u¦ý³o¤£¬O¡K¡K§A¤£¬O¡K¡v°¨¥÷µ²µ²¤Ú¤Ú¦a»¡¡C  
  
«¢§Q¨M©wÀ°À°¥L¡C¡u§Ú¤£¹³§Ú¦Û¤v¡A¦ý§A¤]¤£¹³¡A©Ò¥H¤]¨S¤°»ò°ÝÃD¡C¡v  
  
¡u¤°»ò¡H¡I¡v°¨¥÷©I¥s¥X¨Ó¡A°¨¤W¼¾¤W¦Û¤vªºÁy¡C¥Lªº«ü¦y·PÄ±¨ì¥O¥LµoºÆªº§ïÅÜ¡A¥L±i¤j¤F¼L¤Ú¡C  
  
«¢§QÀôµøµÛ©Ð¶¡¡A¬Ý¨£¤@­±ª÷¦âªº¤p¤âÃè´N¦b¨¤¸¨ªº®à¤l¤W¡C  
  
¡u¡y³t³t«e¡A¤p¤âÃè¡z¡C¡v¥L¥ÎÅ]§ú«ü¦V¤p¤âÃè¡A¥¦¥ß¨è­¸¨ì¥Lªº¤â¤¤¡C¥LµLÁn¦a»¼µ¹°¨¥÷¡C  
  
¥ÎÃè¤l¬Ý¨£¤F¦Û¤vªºÁy«á¡A°¨¥÷¤´µM¬O¤@°Æ¤£¬Û«Hªº¼Ë¤l¡A¦ý¥L¦ü¥G§NÀR¤F¤£¤Ö¡A¥L¤w¸g¯à°÷¬Û«H³o­Ó¤H¬O¥L¡F¥u¬O§ïÅÜ¤F¤Ö³\¡C  
  
¡uµo¥Í¤F¤°»ò¨Æ¡Hªi¯S¡C¡v¥L°Ý¡A¡u³o¦¸§A¤S¹ï§Ú°µ¤F¤°»ò¡H¡v  
  
¡u§Ú¡H§Ú¤°»ò¤]¨S¦³°µ¡C¡v°¨¥÷ªºÃzµo¨Ï«¢§Q¦Y¤F¤@Åå¡A¡u§ÚÄ±±o¬O§A·Fªº¥i¯à©Ê¤ñ¸û¤j§a¡I¡v  
  
¡u²{¹êÂI¡Aªi¯S¡C§Ú¬°¤°»ò­n¹ï§Ú­Ì°µ³oºØ¨Æ¡H¡v°¨¥÷¶á¯º»¡¡C  
  
¡u©M§A»{¬°¬O§Ú·F±o­ì¦]¤@¼Ë¡X¡X¡y¨S¦³¡z¡C§Ú¤£»{¬°³o¬O§Ú­Ìªº¿ù»~¡A§Ú¥uª¾§Ú­Ìµ´¹ï¬OÅÜ±o¤£¤@¼Ë¤F¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷ÀüµÛ¥L¡C³Ì«á¡A¥L¦ü¥G¬O¨M©w¥ý±Nª§°õÀÁ¸m¡A¥ý·Q·Q¥L­Ì¨ì©³¦b¨º¸Ì¡C  
  
¡u§A³Ì«á°O±oªºªF¦è¬O¤°»ò¡H¡v¥L°Ý«¢§Q¡C  
  
«¢§Qªº½K°_¬ÜÀY¡A¹Á¸Õ¦^¾Ð¦b¥L±q¶Â·t¿ô¹L¨Ó¤§«eªº¨Æ¡C¯ó¡H¯ó¥Ö¦b¥Lªº²´«e­¸§Ö¦a±°¹L¡K¡H¶Â·t¡A¦³¤H¦b©I³Û¡K¡K¦b³o¤§«e¡AªÅ®ð¡K¦bÀN®æµØ¯÷ªº°ªªÅ¤W·Æµ¾¡X¡X»í¦a©_¡H¹ï¤F¡A¦n¹³¬O³o¼Ë¡C¥L­è­è¬Ý¨£¤Fª÷±´¤l¡K¡K¦³¤H¹ï¥L¤j³Û¡J¡u§C¤UÀY¡I¡v¡A¦ý¤w¸g¤Ó¿ð¤F¡C¨â­Ó·i®æÀ»¤¤¤F¥L¡A¥L¥¢¥h¤F¥­¿Å¡AµLªk§ì¦í±½§â¡A¶^¤U¥h¡K¡K¥L¸Õ¹L§ì¦í¤°»ò¡A¥L·P¨ì¦³¤°»òªF¦è©M¥L¤@°_¶^¤U¥h¡A±µµÛ«K¬O¤@¤ù¶Â·t¡K¡K  
  
¡u§Ú°O±o»í¦a©_¡C¡v°¨¥÷»¡¡A¡u¤°»òµo¥Í¤F¡K§Ú¬Ý¨£§A¶^¤U¥h¡A§A¶^¦b§Ú¨­¤W¡C§Ú§ì¤£¦í§A¡A¦Ó§A¦n¹³¤w¸g©ü°g¤F¡AµM«á§Ú­Ì¤@°_¶^¤U¥h¡C¡v  
  
«¢§QÂIÂIÀY¡C¡u§Ú¤]°O±o»í¦a©_¡C·i®æ¥´¤¤§Ú¡A¦ý§Ú¤w¤£¯à°O°_¨Ç¤°»ò¤F¡C¦n¹³¦b¤j¦y¥s¡A¦ý¬O¤@¤ù¶Â·t¡K¡K¡v  
  
¥L­ÌÀR¤F¤U¨Ó¡A¨H¨S¦b»í¦a©_©M²{¦b³B¹Òªº«äºü¤¤¡C  
  
¡u§Ú­Ì¦b¨º¨à¡H¡v  
  
°¨¥÷¥ý¥´¯}¨HÀR¡C  
  
«¢§QÁqÁqªÓ¡C¡u§Ú§¹¥þ¤£ª¾¹D¡C¦ý¾H¤£§Q¦h©MÃeÍº¤Ò¤H¦b¦¹¡A¥L­Ì¹ï§Ú­Ì¬ðµM§ïÅÜ§¹¥þ¤£Ä±±o©_©Ç¡C©Ò¥H¡K§Ú·Q³o¬O§Ú­Ì§a¡C¦³¨ÇªF¦è¦b§Ú­Ì¼²µÛ²y³õ¦a­±®Éµo¥Í¤F¡C¾H¤£§Q¦h»¡¥L©ü°g¤F¤­¤Ñ¡A§Ú·Q§A¤]¬O¤@¼Ë¡C¡v  
  
¡u¬°¤°»ò§Ú©ü°g¤F¡H¡v  
  
¡u§Ú¤£ª¾¹D¡C¾H¤£§Q¦h»¡§Ú­Ì±q¤°»ò¦a¤è¡y¦^¨Ó¡z¤F¡A¦ý¥L¨S¦³¥J²Ó»¡©ú¡C¡v  
  
¡u¨º­Ó³ßÅw³Â¥Êªº¤H¤°»ò®É­Ô·|»¡©úªº¡H¥L¥u³ßÅw»¡Á¼»y¡C¡v  
  
¡u¤£­n¥s¾H¤£§Q¦h§@¡y³ßÅw³Â¥Êªº¤H¡z¡A¦n¹³¬O¤°»ò¤£¦nªº¨Æ¦üªº¡C¡v«¢§Q«Â¯Ù¥L¡C  
  
¡u¨º¤S«ç¼Ë¡H¡v°¨¥÷¼FÁn¦a»¡¡A¡u§A·Q¶A©G§Ú¶Ü¡H¡v  
  
¡u«¢¡I§Ú¥i¥H·Q¥X¤@¨Ç¥i©Èªº¤èªk¬O¤£»Ý­n¨Ï¥ÎÅ]§úªº¡A°¨¥÷¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷¤£§@Án¡C¥L¤Ó²M·¡¥L­Ç¨­°ªªº¤À§O¡X¡X»P«¢§Q¥´¬[¥²©w·|³Q¥´¦º¡F¤£¬O»¡«¢§Q·|±þ¦º¥L¡A¬O¥²©w·|±o¨ì¤£¤Ö¶Ë²ª¡C«¢§Q±qÅé§Î©M¨­°ª¬Ý°_¨Ó³£¤ñ¼b¤p¬X®zªº°¨¥÷±j§§±o¦h¡C  
  
ºVªùÁn®¾¦^¤F¤@Ä²§Yµoªº·i°«¡C  
  
¡u¶i¨Ó§a¡C¡v«¢§Q»¡¡C  
  
¾H¤£§Q¦h©M¥t¥~¤G¤H¤@°_¨«¶i©Ð¶¡¡A«¢§Q¨Ã¤£»{ÃÑ³o¨â­Ó¤H¡C«¢§Q·L¯ºªº¦V¥L­Ì¥´©Û©I¡A¤@¦ì¬O­Ó¦~»´¨k¤l¡A¥t¤@­Ó¬O¦ì¥¥°ü¡C  
  
¥L§b¤F¤@·|¤~°Ý¹D¡J¡u§®ÄR¡Hºa®¦¡H¡v  
  
¡uÁÙ·|¬O½Ö°Ú¡A«¢§Q¡H¡vºa®¦ÅS¾¦ªº¯ºµÛ¡A¤Q¨¬ºa®¦ªº­·®æ¡C  
  
§®ÄR¹ï¥L·L¯ºµÛ¡A¦oÅÜ±o«Üº}«G¡C¦oªº°Ø¾v¤´µM¬O¿@±Kªº¡A¦ý°Åµu¤F¥H«á´NÅÜ±o«Ü¥i·R¡AÅ¨¦«µÛ¨º±i¢°¢µ·³ªº«¢§Q©Ò»{ÃÑªºÁy¡C¨º¨Ç³£¥u¬O²Ó·Lªº§ïÅÜ¡A¥O¦o¬Ý°_¨Ó¹³­Ó¦¨¦~¤H¡F¦Ó¦oªº½T¬O­Ó¦¨¦~¤H¡CÃh¥¥§ó²K¤F¦oªº¬üÄR¡C  
  
ºa®¦¥çªø¤j¦¨¤@­Ó¦~»´¨k¤l¤F¡A¥Rº¡µÛ¦Û«H©M§Æ±æªº¥ú½÷¡C¥LÁÙ±aµÛ¤@ÂIÂI¾xµÛª±ªº·PÄ±¡A¦ý¤ñ°_¦~¤Ö®É¤w¸g¤£©ö¬Ý¨ì¤F¡C¥Lªø°ª¤F¡X¡X¤ñ«¢§QÁÙ­n°ª¡A»·°ª¹L¼b¤pªº§®ÄR¡A¦ý«¢§Q¤´µM»{¬°¥L­Ì¤Q¤À¬ÛÅ¨¡C  
  
¡u§r¡Aàm­ô¡A§Ú¬Ý§A¬O¿ô¹L¨Ó¤F¡C§Ú§Æ±æ¬O«¢§Q¥O§A¿ô¨Óªº¡C¡v¾H¤£§Q¦h»¡¡A¨Ã¨«ªñ°¨¥÷ªº§É¡F§ì¦í¤F«¢§Q©M¨ä¥L¤Hªºª`·N¤O¡C  
  
°¨¥÷ªº¼Ë¤l¥O«¢§Q«Ü·Q¯º¡C¦b¾H¤£§Q¦hªºÃö¤ß¤U¡A¥Lªº¼Ë¤l´N¹³¥¢¥h¤ô¥÷ªº³½¨à¤@¯ë¡C«¢§Q«Ý·|¨à¤@©w­n¦n¦n¼J¯º¤@¤U¡A¦Aµ¥¤@·|¨à¡C  
  
¡u¤@·|¨àÃeÍº¤Ò¤H·|¨Ó´À§AÀË¬d¨­Åé¡A¦ý§Ú¬Û«H¦b«¢§QªvÀø¤F§A«á¡A¦o¤£·|§ä¨ì¥ô¦ó¤£§´¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷ÀüµÛ«¢§Q¡A¦Ó«¢§QÀüµÛ¾H¤£§Q¦h¡C¥L­Ì³£Å¥¥X¤F«¢§Q´¿¸gªvÀø¹L¥Lªº·N«ä¡A¥L­Ì³£Àq¤£§@Án¡C³o­Ó¥@¬É¤ñ¥L­Ì­è·Qªº§ó©_©Ç¡C  
  
ºa®¦¨«¦V«¢§Qµ¹¥L¤@­Ó¿Ë¼öªº¾Ö©ê¡C  
  
¡u§Ú´Nª¾¹D§A¯à°µ±o¨ì¡A¥u¬O¤p¤p´X­Ó­¹¦º¤H¹À¡A¬OÃø¤£¨ì§Aªº¡C¤×¨ä¬O¦b§A­±¹ï¹L¨º¥ó¨Æ¤§«á¡X¡X¦ý§Ú­Ì¤´µM¬O¾á¤ß¤F¦n¤@°}¤l¡C  
  
¡u¤°¡Xµo¥Í¤F¤°»ò¨Æ¡H¡v°¨¥÷°Ý¡C«¢§Q°¨¤WÀü¥L¤@²´¡A¦ý°¨¥÷¤´µM¬O¤@°Æ´Á«Ýªº¬ÝµÛ¨ä¥L¤H¡C¡u§Ú¤£¤Ó°O±o¤F¡C¡v¥LÄ~Äò»¡¡C  
  
¡u§Ú­Ì¤]¤£ª¾¹D¡C¡vºa®¦»¡¡A¡u¤Ñ¯T¬P»¡©Ò¦³¨Æ³£¨ÌµÛ­p¹º¶i¦æ¡Aª½¨ì¦³¤@¯Z­¹¦º¤H²{¼v¤F¡C¬ðµM¦³¤@¸s³Â¥Ê¥X²{¦bÅ]³N¾Ô¨Æªº¤¤¥¡¡X¡X§Aª¾¹À¡A³oµ´¹ï¤£¬O¤@¥ó¦n¨Æ¡C«Ü¦h¤H¨ü¶Ë¡A§A­Ì´À¥L­ÌÀø¶Ë¡A¦Ó¤Ñ¯T¬P©M¹p¤ì«ä«h©M¥L­Ì¾Ô°«¡C¥L­ÌµLªk¤À¨­«OÅ@§A­Ì¡A©Ò¥HÅý¤@­Ó­¹¦º¤H¦V§A¨Ï¥X¤F»Å¦D©G¡A¡v¥L«ü¦V°¨¥÷¡A¡u¥L­Ì¤S¦V«¢§Q§A¨Ï¥Î¤F´X¼Ë©G»y¡C¦ý¬°¤FªvÀø¨º¨Ç¶Ë±w¡A§A¤w¸g¯ÓºÉ¤F¤O¶q¡A©Ò¥H«K©è¨ü¤£¦í¡A©ü¹L¥h¤F¡C©¯¦n¤ä´©¤p¶¤²×©ó¤]»°¨ì¨Ó¤F¡A¤Ñ¯T¬P©M¹p¤ì«ä¥i¥H±a§A­Ì¦^¨Ó¡C¡v  
  
¡u§A­Ì±q¨º®É­Ô¤w¸g©ü°g¤£¿ô¤F¡C¡v§®ÄR¶i¨Ó³o©Ð¶¡«á²Ä¤@¦¸¶}¤f»¡¸Ü¡C  
  
«¢§Q¤Q¤ÀÅå³Yºa®¦©M§®ÄR¹ï°¨¥÷¬O¦óµ¥ªº¤Íµ½¡C¦bÀN®æµØ¯÷¡A¥L­Ìµ´¹ï¤£·|¹ï¥L·L¯º¡A¤×¨ä¬Oºa®¦¡C¦ý¬O¡A³o­Ó¥@¬Éªº©Ò¦³¨Æ³£¤Q¤À¤£¦ÛµM©M©_©Ç¡A¬Ý¨Ó¤S¤£¬O¨º»ò¥O¤HÅå´j¡C  
  
ÃeÍº¤Ò¤H¨«¶i¤F©Ð¶¡¡A¥ß¨è¬I¤F´X­ÓÀË¬d¨­Åéªº©G»y¡A³Ì«á¦A¥[¤@­ÓªvÀø©G»y¡C¦o²×©ó«Å§G¡J¡u§A´N¹³·sªº¤@¼Ë¦n¡C¡v  
  
¾H¤£§Q¦h¯º¤F¯º¡A¡u¤Ó¦n¤F¡C¨º»ò§Ú­Ì¤]À³¸Ó¦^¾Ç®Õ¥h¤F¡C¡v¥L¹ïÃeÍº¤Ò¤H»¡¡C¡u§Ú¬Û«H½Ã´µ²z¤Ò°ü·|¦n¦n¦a·ÓÅU¥L­Çªº¡C¡v  
  
«¢§QÀü¤jªºÂù²´¡Cºa®¦©M§®ÄRµ²±B¤F¡H¨º¡K¦n§a¡A¦o¦­´N¹w©w¤F¡A¦ý¬O¡K¡K¥L­Ìµ²±B¤F¡C  
  
ÃeÍº¤Ò¤HÂIÂIÀY¡AµM«á©M¾H¤£§Q¦h¤@°_´§¤â§i§O¤F¡C´X¤ÀÄÁ«á¡A¥L­Ì¥Î®ø¼v³NÂ÷¶}¤F¡C«¢§Q©M°¨¥÷²{¦b¥u¬O©Mºa®¦©M§®ÄR¦b©Ð¶¡¸Ì¡X¡X¤]³\À³¸ÓºÙ¬°½Ã´µ²z¤Ò°ü¡C«¢§Q¤´µM¤£¯à¤Ó¾AÀ³¡C  
  
¡u¦n¤F¡A§A­Ì¤w¸g¨S¨Æ¤F¡A¨º»ò§Ú­Ì´À§A­ÌÂà²¾¨ì´¶³q©Ð¶¡§a¡C¡vºa®¦»¡¡A¡u¤Ï¥¿¤]¨S»Ý­n¤À¶}§A­Ì¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q©M°¨¥÷¥æ´«¤F²´¯«¡Cºa®¦»¡ªº¬O¤°»ò·N«ä¡H©ú´¼¦a¡A¥L­Ì³£¿ï¾Ü¤F¤£»¡¸Ü¡C¥L­Ì¸òµÛ§®ÄR¨«¥X©Ð¶¡¡A¦Óºa®¦«h¸ò¦b³Ì«á¡C  
  
§®ÄR±aµÛ¥L­Ì¨«¹L¤@¹D¦n¹³¬O¶i¤J¤jÆUªº¨«´Y¡A¦A¨«¤W¤@±ø¼eÁïªº¼Ó±è¡C¨«¨ì¼Ó±èªººÉÀY¡A«K¬Ý¨£¤@¹D¥i¥H¨£ºÉ«ÈÆUªº¤jªù¡C¦U­Ó¤è¦V³£¦³¨«´Y³s±µµÛ¡A§®ÄR±a¥L­Ì¨«¦V¥ªÃäªº¨º¤@¹D¡C¸g¹L¨â­Óªù¤f«á¡A¥L­Ì«K°±¦b¥k­±ºÉÀYªº¤@¹Dªù«e¡C§®ÄR¥´¶}©Ðªù¡A¸Ì­±¬O¥t¤@¶¡¸Ë¹¢±o«Üº}«Gªº©Ð¶¡¡C²LÂÅ¦âªºÀð¾À¡A¥Õ¦âªºµ¡Ã®ªïµÛ­·¦Ó·L·L¦aÄÆÀúµÛ¡C¦a¤W¬O«p­«ªºÂÃÂÅ¦â¦a´à¡A©Ð¶¡¤¤¥¡¬O¤@±i¥¨¤jªº§ÉçE¡C  
  
¤@±i¡C  
  
«¢§Q©M°¨¥÷ÀüµÛ¹ï¤è¡A¦A±æ±æ¨º±i¤j§É¡A²´¯«¦A¦^¨ì¹ï¤è¨­¤W¡C  
  
¡u§Ú­ÌÁÙ§A­Ì¦wÀR¤F¡C¡v§®ÄR¬¾·â¦a¯º¤F¯º¡A¡u§Ú·Q§A­ÌÀ³¸Ó¦³ÂIªF¦è»Ý­n°µ¤~¬O¡C¡v  
  
¡u§Ú­Ì·|¦b±ßÀ\®É¥s§A­Ìªº¡C¡vºa®¦©M¥Lªº©d¤lÂ÷¶}¤F¡AÀH«KÃö¤W¤Fªù¡C  
  
¡u¥L­Ìµ²±B¤F¡H¡v°¨¥÷ªº»y®ð¥Rº¡¤F¤£¬Û«H¡C  
  
¡u¦n¹³¬O¡C¡v«¢§Q¦^µª»¡¡A¨«¦V¤j§É¡C  
  
¡u§Ú¤£·|©M§A¤@°_ºÎªº¡I¡v°¨¥÷ÀüµÛ«¢§Q¡C  
  
¡u¦n¹³§A¤~·|°µ¥X³oºØ¨Æ©O¡I¡v«¢§Q¨ú¯º»¡¡A¡u¦b³o­Ó¥@¬É¸Ì¡A§Ú­Ì¦n¹³¬O¤@¹ïªº°Ú¡I¡v  
  
ºÀ¬õ­¸§Ö¦a©Ù¤W°¨¥÷ªºÁy¡A¥L¬G¨ÆÀ£§CÁn­µ«Â¯Ù»¡¡J¡u§Úµ´¹ï¤£·|©M§A¤@°_ªº¡Aªi¯S¡C¡v  
  
¡u§Ú¤£¬O§AªºÃþ«¬¶Ü¡H¡v  
  
¡u§ÚªºÃþ«¬¡H§A¤Ó¡K¹ï§Ú¨Ó»¡¤Ó­è¶§©Ê¤F¡C¡v°¨¥÷³è¤F¤@¤f¡C  
  
¡u®@¡H¯uªº¡H§ÚÅ¥¹L§Aªº¤@¨Ç¶Ç»D¡C¥L­Ì»¡§A¤£¤¶·N¨º¨Ç­è¶§©ÊªºªF¦è°Ú¡I¡v  
  
°¨¥÷º¦¬õ¤FÁy¡A¡u§Ú¤£¬O¡X¡X§Ú¨S¦³¡X¡v  
  
¡u§NÀRÂI§a¡A§A³o­Ó¤j¶Ì¥Ê¡C§Ú¤£·|§i¶D§O¤H­ì¨Ó§A¬O­Ó¦P©ÊÅÊªº¡A§Ú¥i¥H»¡¥X½ÖÅ¥°Ú¡H§®ÄR©Mºa®¦¦n¹³¤w¸gª¾¹D¤F¡C¡v  
  
¡u¼K¡A¥L­Ì¦n¹³¤]»{¬°§A¬O¦P©ÊÅÊ°Ú¡I§i¶D§Ú¡A¬°¤°»ò·|³o¼Ëªº¡H¡v  
  
«¢§QÁqÁqªÓ¡A¡u§Ú­Ì¦b¤@­Ó¥æ´Àªº¥@¬É¤¤¡A½Öª¾¹D¨º»ò¦h°Ú¡H©Ò¦³ªF¦è³£ÅÜ±o¤£¤@¼Ë¤F¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷ÀR¤F¤@·|¡A¡u¦ý¦pªG§Ú­Ì¤£¬O©O¡H¡v  
  
«¢§Q½ö¦b¤j§É¤W¡A¡u¤°»ò§Ú­Ì¤£¬Oªº¡H¡v  
  
¡u¦b¤@­Ó¥æ´Àªº¥@¬É¤¤¡H¡v  
  
¡u§Ú­ÌÁÙ¥i¥H¦b¨º¸Ì¡H¡v  
  
¡u¥¼¨Ó¡H¡v  
  
¡u²Â³J¡A§A¤]¤£¬Û«H¦Û¤v»¡ªº¸Ü§a¡I§Ú­Ì¤@°_¥h¤F¥¼¨Ó¡H©M§A¤@°_«OÅ@µÛ¥¿¸qªº¨ºÃä¡H§A³o­Ó©»¦aÅ]ªº¥ª¥k¤âªº¨à¤l¡H§Ú¯uªº¤£»{¬°³o¸Ì¬O¥¼¨Ó¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷¤]§¤¤U¨Ó¡AÀüµÛ¦Û¤vªº¤â¡AÁn­µ»´±o¥u¯à¶È¶ÈÅ¥¨ì¡A¡u§Ú¦b´»°²¥½ªº®É­Ô¤w¸g¦¨¤F¥¿¸qªº¨º¤@¤è¤F¡Aªi¯S¡C¡v  
  
¡u¤°»ò¡H¡v  
  
¡u§AÅ¥¨ìªº¡A§O¥s§Ú¦A»¡¡C¡v  
  
¡u§A·|§_·P¨ì²Û®¢¡H¡v«¢§Q°Ý¡A§¤¦b°¨¥÷®ÇÃä¡C  
  
°¨¥÷ÀüµÛ¥L¡A¡u²Û®¢¡H¤£¡A§Ú¤£²Û®¢¡C¡v  
  
¡u¨º¬°¤°»ò§A¤£»¡¥X¨Ó¡H¡v  
  
¡u¨º»ò§A«K¯à´|µÛ§ÚªºÁyµM«á»¡§Ú²×©ó¤]°µ±o¹ï¤F¡H¦hÁÂ¤F¡Aªi¯S¡A§Ú¤£»Ý­n³o­Ó¡C¡v¥LªºÁn­µ¦B§N±o¹³¦B¶ô¡C  
  
¡u¤°¡X¤°»ò¥O§A§ïÅÜ¥D·N¤F¡H¡v«¢§Q°Ý¡C  
  
°¨¥÷¬Ý¤@¬Ý¥L¡AµM«á°¾¶}¤FÁy¡A¡u§Ú·|§i¶D§A¡A¦ýµ´¹ï¤£¬O²{¦b¡C¡v  
  
«¢§QÅå³Y©ó°¨¥÷³o»ò¡K¤£¹³¥L¡C³o­Ó¦wÀRªº¡B®t¤£¦h¬OÀSµÉªº«C¦~¥i¤£¬O«¢§Q»{ÃÑªº°¨¥÷¡C¤£¹L¡A«¢§QÄ±±o¥L®¼³ßÅw³o¼Ëªº°¨¥÷¡C  
  
¡u¦ý¡K§Aªº¤÷¿Ë¡H¡v«¢§Q·Q°_¨º­Ó¦~ªøªº°¨¥÷¡C  
  
°¨¥÷¤£±æ¦V«¢§Q¡C«¢§QµLªkÅª¥X¥Lªºªí±¡¡A¦ý¥L¯à¹îÄ±¨ì°¨¥÷²´¤¤ªº´d¶Ë©Mµh­W¡C  
  
¡u¹ï¤£°_¡A§Ú¤£À³¸Ó°Ýªº¡C¡v«¢§Q¥´ºâ½}¤â¤F¡A¦ý°¨¥÷ºI¦í¤F¥L¡C  
  
¡u¤£¡Aªi¯S¡A§A·Qª¾¹Dªº¡C¾H¤£§Q¦h¿ð¤@ÂI¤]À³¸Ó·|§i¶D§Aªº¡C¡v§A¹y¤F¹y¡A¦n¹³¦b°ÝµÛ¦Û¤vÀ³¤£À³¸Ó»¡¥X¨Ó¡A¡u§Ú¤÷¿Ë»{¬°§Ú¦b²¦·~«á·|¦¨¬°­¹¦º¤H¡A¥L²@¤£ª¾¹D§ÚÂà¤F¥ß³õ¡C§Ú§Æ±æ¥L¥Ã»·¤]¤£ª¾¹D¡A­Y¤£¥L¤@©w·|±þ¦º§Úªº¡C¡v  
  
¡u¦ý¥L¬O§Aªº¤÷¿Ë¡I¡v«¢§Q¼««ã¦a¥s³Û¡C  
  
°¨¥÷ª`µøµÛ¥L¡A¡u§A¯uªº«Ü¤Ñ¯u¡Aªi¯S¡C§A»{¬°°©¦×©M¦å½t¥i¥Hªý¤î©»¦aÅ]©R¥O§Ú¤÷¿Ë±þ¦º§Ú¶Ü¡H§Ú¨Ã¤£»{¬°¡C¦pªG©»¦aÅ]©R¥O§Ú¤÷¿ËÄY¦D¹G­¢§Ú¡A¥L¥²©w·|°µ¥X¨Ó¡C¦Ó§Aª¾¤£ª¾¹D¡H§Ú¤£»{¬°³o¬O©»¦aÅ]·|§_©R¥Oªº°ÝÃD¡A¦Ó¬O¥L·|¦]¬°¹ï§Ú¤Q¤À¥¢±æ¦Ó±þ¦º§Ú¡C¡v  
  
¥L»¡±o¹³¬O¥L´¿¸g¸Õ¹L³oºØ¨Æ¡C«¢§Q²×©óª¾¹D°¨¥÷¨Ã¤£¬O¥Í¬¡¦b¤H¤H¸r¼}¡B¬ü¦n¤S§¹¬üªºµ£¦~¤¤¡C¥L¨Ã¤£ÃhºÃ¾|¥ð«äÃg»@¦Û¤v¨à¤lªº¯à¤O¡A«¢§Q³Ì¤Öª¾¹D¥Lªº¤èªk¬O´Ý¼Éªº¡C¡v  
  
¡u¦ý§ÚÃhºÃ¡y±¢¦s¤U¨Óªº«Ä¤l¡z·|©ú¥Õ¤°»ò¬O¥¢±æ¤Fªº¤÷¿Ë¡C¡v°¨¥÷»¡¡A¡u§Aªº¿Ë±­À³¸Ó¬O¬°§A°µ¥ô¦ó¨Æ¡A¬Æ¦Ü±i¶}¤F¬õ¦a´àÅý§A¨«¹L¥h§a¡C¡v  
  
«¢§QÀüµÛ¥L¡C¼w«äÂ§¤@®a¡H±i¶}¤F¬õ¦a´àÅý¥L¨«¹L¥h¡H¬°¥L°µ¥ô¦ó¨Æ¡H«¢¡I¦pªG¹F¤Oªº¨­§Î¬O¯uªº¦]¬°°©ÀY¤Ó¤jªº¸Ü¡A³o¥ó¨Æ¤~·|¦³¥i¯àµo¥Í¡C  
  
¡u¼w«äÂ§¤@®aµ´¤£·|³o¼Ë°µ¡C¡v«¢§Q»¡¡A¡u±i¶}¤F¬õ¦a´à¡H¥L­Ì¤j·§·|±i¶}¤@¶ô¤SÂÂ¤S¦Ç¤S¬ï¤F¬}ªº¹Ô¤lµ¹§ÚºÎÄ±¡F¦Ó¥L­Ì¥Ã»·¤]¤£·|¬°§Ú°µ¨Æ¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q¤£ª¾¹D¬°¤°»ò¥L­n§â¼w«äÂ§¤@®a«ç¼Ë¹ï«Ý¥Lªº¨Æ§i¶Dàm­ô°¨¥÷¡A¦ý¥L¤£Ä±±o¦³¦ó¤£§´¡A¦Ó°¨¥÷¤]§i¶D¥L¤@ÂI¥L¦b°¨¥÷²ø¶éªº¥Í¬¡¡C  
  
°¨¥÷ÀüµÛ«¢§Q¡C  
  
¡u¦ý¡X©Ò¦³¤H³£»¡§Aªº¿Ë±­§â§A·í¦¨¬Ó¤Ó¤l¤@¼Ë·ÓÅUªº°Ú¡I¡v°¨¥÷ÂÙ°_¬Ü¡C  
  
¡u¨º»ò¡A¡y©Ò¦³¤H¡z¤]­nÀË¬d¤@¤U¦Ûªº¸ê®Æ¨Ó·½¡C¡v«¢§QªºÁn­µ±aµÛ¤@ÂI´d­W¡A¡u¼w«äÂ§¤@®a±q¨Ó¤£·|¬°§Ú°µ¥ô¦ó¨Æ¡A§Ú¸g±`¬°¥L­Ì°µ¨º¨Ç²Ö¤Hªº¤u§@¡X¡X§Ú²M¼ä®a©~¡B­×¾ã¯ó¦a¡BµN¶º¡K¡K¡v  
  
¡u¬r®`¥L­Ì¹À¡I¡v°¨¥÷ÅS¾¦ªº¯ºµÛ¡A¹³­Ó­h«Ý¨g¡C  
  
¡u¬°¤°»ò§Ú²@µLÅå³Y³o¨Ç¸Ü±q§A¤f¤¤»¡¥X¨Ó©O¡H¡v«¢§Q»¡±o²@µL¼Ä·N¡A¥LÄ±±o¦Û¤v®¼¨É¨ü»P°¨¥÷µ²¦¨¥ë¦ñ¡F¦³¥L¦b¤]®¼¦nªº»¡¡C¦b³o­ÓºÆ¨gªº¥@¬É¸Ì¡A¦³¤H¯à¶É½Í¬O¥ó¦n¨Æ¡AÁa¨Ï¨º­Ó¤H¬O¥L³Ì®tªº¼Ä¤H¡C  
  
¡u°¨¥÷¡H¡v«¢§Q°Ý¡A©Ð¶¡¬ðµMÀR¤F¤U¨Ó¡C  
  
¡u¬O¡Hªi¯S¡H¡v°¨¥÷¦^µª»¡¡C  
  
¡u§Ú­Ì¥i¤£¥i¥H¦¨¬°ªB¤Í¡H¥u¦b§Ú­Ì¤´¦b³o­ÓºÆ¨gªº¥@¬É¸Ìªº®É­Ô¡H¡v  
  
­ì¨Ó¬ÝµÛµ¡Ãäªº°¨¥÷Âà¹LÀY¨Ó¡A±æµÛ«¢§Q¦ù¥Xªº¤â¡C¡u§A¦bµ¹§Ú¾÷·|¦¨¬°ªB¤Í¶Ü¡Aªi¯S¡H§Ú°O±o§Ú¨Ã¤£¾A¦X§A¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷ªº²´¯«Àþ¶¡¾®µ²¤F¡C«¢§Q¬Ý¨£¤@Âù³Q¶Ë®`¤F¦Û´Lªº»È¦â²´·ú¡A¥L¬ðµM©ú¥Õ°¨¥÷·|¨º»ò°Q¹½¥L¡A¥i¯à´N¬O¦]¬°¦p¦¹¡C¦b²Ä¤@¤Ñ¤W¾Ç¡A¥L©Úµ´¤F°¨¥÷ªº¤Í½Ë¡A°¨¥÷ªº¦Û´L¥ç¦]¦¹¦Ó¨ü¶Ë®`¤F¡C  
  
¡u§ÚµLªk°fÂà®É¥ú¡A°¨¥÷¡A¦ý§Ú­Ì¥i¥H§ïµ½¥¦ªº¡C¡v«¢§Q»¡¡A¡u§Ú­Ì»Ý­n¦b³o¸Ì§ê§@±¡¤H¡X¡X§Ú­Ì¤]³\ÁÙ»Ý­n°²¸Ë¿Ë±K¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷ÀüµÛ«¢§Q¦n¤[¦n¤[¡A¤@¥y¸Ü¤]¨S¦³»¡¡C³Ì«á¡A¥L²×©ó±µ¨ü¤F«¢§Q¦ù¥X¨Óªº¤â¡C  
  
¡u¦n§a¡Aªi¯S¡A¦ý¥u¦³§Ú­ÌÁÙ¦b³o¸Ìªº®É­Ô¡C¡v¥L»¡¡C  
  
¬ðµM¡A¤@§âÁn­µ±q¼Ó¤U¶Ç¥X¨Ó¡C¡u±ßÀ\¦n¤F¡I¡v§®ÄR¤j³Û¡C«¢§Q¨«¦Vªù¤f¡A¥L¦b½í¨ìªù§âªº®É­Ô¬ðµM°±¦í¤F¡C  
  
¡u§c¡A°¨¥÷¡H¡v  
  
¡u¤°»ò¡Hªi¯S¡H¡v  
  
¡u¦b©M¨ä¥L¤H¦b¤@°_ªº®É­Ô¡A°OµÛ¥s§Ú«¢§Q¡C¡v  
  
to be continued  
  
Notes by translator¡]Ä¶ªÌ¸Ü¡^¡J  
  
²×©ó§¹¦¨¤F²Ä¤@³¹¡K¡]ÁÙ¦³¤G¤Q¤G³¹¢I¡Å¢I¡^  
  
¦³¨Ç¦a¤è¥i¯à·|µü¤£¹F·N¡A¦]¬°¾®¤]¤£¤Óª¾¹DÀ³¸Ó«ç¼Ë¼g¡K¡]¦½¡^  
  
¾®¤w¸g¬OºÉ¶q¨Ì±q­ìµÛ¼gªº¤F¡K¡K  
  
¦³¤°»ò¦a¤è¿ù»~ªº¸Ü½Ð§i¶D¾®¡K¡K¡]¦º¡^ 


	2. A vision of pain

Title: Time out of place  
  
Author: Cosmic  
  
Email: bananacosmicgirl@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Rating: PG-13, for swearwords and some snogging  
  
Pairings: HP/DM, HG/RW, SB/RL, others  
  
Summary: Harry wakes up with a throbbing head, but he soon realizes that a headache is the last thing he has to worry about. And what part does Draco play in it all?  
  
Permitted translation: Koru¡]¾®¡^  
  
Email: koru0102@sinaman.com  
  
Site: http://www.geocities.com/koruharmonic  
  
P.S. Any comment on the translation is welcome.  
  
Time out Of Place   
  
Chapter Two: A vision of pain  
  
±µµÛªº´X¤Ñ³£³Q¥Î§@¥ð®§¡C«¢§Q©M°¨¥÷À³¸Ó¤w¸g¦^´_¥L­ÌªºÅé¤O¤F¡A©Ò¥H¥L­Ì»Ý­nªð¦^¹ï§Ü©»¦aÅ]ªº¾Ô°«¤§¤¤¡C¥L­Ì±oª¾¦Û¤v­ì¨Ó¬OªvÀø®v¡]Healer¡^¡A¦n¹³¬O¤@ºØ¤¤¯Å§Å®vªº©µÄò¡C¨â­Ó¤H³£¥i¥H¥H±µÄ²¨ÓªvÀø±wªÌ¡C  
  
¬Ý¨£°¨¥÷¤£¤Ó©ú¥Õ¬°¤°»ò¨ä¥L¤H¤£¯à·íªvÀø®v¡A¦ý¤S°²¸Ë¨HÀq®É¡A¾H¤£§Q¦h«K»¡¡A¡u³o¬O¤@ºØ§A­Ì¤@¥X¥@«K¾Ö¦³ªº¯à¤O¡C³oºØ¯à¤O¦b§A­ÌªºÅé¤º¡C§Úª¾¹D¦pªG²ú²úÁÙ¦b¥Íªº¸Ü¡A¥²©w¬O¤@¦ì¥X¦âªºªvÀø®v¡C¡v¾H¤£§Q¦h¦³ÂI¶Ë·P¡AµM«á¹ï°¨¥÷»¡¡A¡u§Ú¥ç¬Û«H§A¬O±q¤ô¥P±o¨ì³oºØ¤Ñ½áªº¡C¡v  
  
¾H¤£§Q¦h¦n¹³ª¾¹D¥L­Ì¤£¬O¯u¥¿ªº¡y¥L­Ì¡z¡F¦ý¥L¤G¸Ü¤£»¡«K¸Ñµª¤F¥L­ÌÀ³¸Óª¾¹Dªº©_©Ç°ÝÃD¡A¨S¦³»¡¤°»ò¡C  
  
¥L­Ì¥ç¨£¨ì´X­Ó¥L­Ì¦b¦Û¤v¥@¬É¤]»{ÃÑªº¤H¡X¡X³o­Ó¯uªº¬O¥L­Ìªº®É¶¡ªÅ¶¡¡H  
  
¥Lªº±Ð¤÷¤Ñ¯T¬P¡A¤´µM¦b°kÂ÷°l®·©M¬°»ñ°Ä±K¥O°µ¨Æ¡C»ñ°Ä±K¥O¬O¤@­Ó¯µ±K¦ý±j¤jªº²ÕÂ´¡A¬O¥Ñ¤@¸s¬Û«H¾H¤£§Q¦hªº¤H¸g¦h¦~¨Ó²Õ¦¨ªº¡C¦b«¢§Q¥|¦~¯Å¡B©»¦aÅ]¦^Âk«e¡]¹ï«¢§Q¨Ó»¡¡A®t¤£¦h¬O¤@¦~¥bªº®É¶¡¡^¡AÁo©úªº¾H¤£§Q¦h¤w¸g¶°¦X¤F¬Û«H¥Lªº¤H¤h¡A¬°¹ï§Ü©»¦aÅ]§@·Ç³Æ¡C  
  
³s¨º­ÓªoªoÀYªºÀN®æµØ¯÷Å]ÃÄ¾Ç±Ð±ÂÁÉ¥±°Ç´µ¡D¥Û¤º¤R¤]¬O±K¥Oªº¤@­û¡C¥L¾Ö¦³¨º­Ó©Ò¦³­¹¦º¤H³£¾Ö¦³ªº¶ÂÅ]¨ë«C¡A´¿¸g¬O­¹¦º¤Hªº¤@­û¡C¦ý®Ú¾Ú³o­Ó¥@¬Éªº¾H¤£§Q¦h»¡¡A¥L¦b¤G¤Q¦~«e¤w¸gÂà¨Ó¥¿¸qªº¤@¤è¤F¡A¨Ã¦¨¬°¤F¶¡¿Ò¡C¶¡¿Ò¬O±K¥O¸Ì³Ì¦MÀIªº¤u§@¡A¥¿¦]¦p¦¹¡AÁÉ¥±°Ç´µ¸g±`±aµÛ©»¦aÅ]¥Î»Å¦D©G©Ò¦¨ªº¶Ë²ª·ï¦å¦^¨Ó¡C  
  
¥L­ÌÁÙ¨S¬Ý¨£¤Ñ¯T¬P©MÁÉ¥±°Ç´µ¡C«¢§Q¨Ã¤£´÷±æ¬Ý¨£¥L³Ì°Q¹½ªº±Ð±Â¡A¦P®É¦a¡A°¨¥÷¥ç¤£§Æ±æ¬Ý¨£ÁÙ¦b°l®·ªº¥Ç¤H¡X¡X¤Ñ¯T¬P¡CµL½×«¢§Q«ç¼Ë¸ÑÄÀ¡A¥L´N¬O¤£¬Û«H¥Lªº±Ð¤÷¬OµL¸oªº¡C¦P¼Ë¦a¡A°¨¥÷¹Á¸Õ¸ÑÄÀ¨ä¹ê¨º­ÓªoªoÀYªºÅ]ÃÄ¾Ç±Ð±Â¨Ã¤£¬O·Q¹³¤¤ªº®t«l¡X¡X¦Ó«¢§Q¤£¯à¬Û«H¡C  
  
¦b³o¸Ì¡A«¢§Q©M°¨¥÷»Ý­n°²¸Ë¦¨¤@¹ï±¡¤H¡Cª½¨ì²{¦bÁÙ¦n¡A¦ý¦n¨Æ¥Ã»·¤]¤£·|ªø¤[¡Cºa®¦©M§®ÄR¨ú¯º¥L­Ì¬O§_¤£¦n·N«ä¦b¥L­Ì­±«e¿Ë§k¡A¾H¤£§Q¦h«h¬O²`ÂÃ¤£ÅSªº¡A¥LªºÂù²´°{Ä£µÛ´c§@¼@ªº¥ú¨~¡C«¢§Q©M°¨¥÷«j±j¦aºû«ùµÛ¥L­Ìªº°²¹³¡X¡X¬Û·R¡I¡X¡X¥L­ÌªºÃö«Y¡C  
  
¤@­Ó°ÝÃD¤´µM¦b¥L­Ìªº¸£¤¤¡C  
  
¡u§Ú­Ì«ç¼Ë¤~¥i¥H¦^®a¡H¡v  
  
°¨¥÷ÃiºHªº¡A©ìªøµÄ½ÕºC§]§]¦a°ÝµÛ¡A¦n¹³¥L®Ú¥»¤£ºò±i¥L­Ì¨s³º¯à§_¦^®a¡C¥¿¦b§ó¦çªº«¢§QÂà¦V¥L¡C  
  
¡u§Ú¤£ª¾¹D¡C¡v¥L»¡¡A¡u¥i¯à§Ú­ÌÀ³¸Ó¤¬¬Û¼²À»¹ï¤èªºÀYµM«á©ü°g¡A¿ô¹L¨Ó¤§«á«K¦^¨ì®a¤F¡C¡v  
  
¡u§Ú¤£»{¬°³o¼Ë¦æ±o³q¡C¡v  
  
¡u¤£¡A°¨¥÷¡A§Ú¥u¬O¦b§@¿Ø¨ë¡C¡v  
  
¡u¾¾¡C¡v  
  
¹çÀR¤S¨Ó¤F¡A«¢§QÄ~Äò§ó´«¦çªA¡C¦b³o¸Ì¡A§ó¦çÅÜ±o«Ü¦³½ì¡A¦]¬°¥L¨C¤Ñ¤]»Ý­n¬ïµÛ¤£¦Pªºªø³T¡A¤£¦P¦bÀN®æµØ¯÷¡A¾Ç®Õ¸Ì¥O­Ó¾Ç¥Í¤]»Ý­n¬ïµÛ¶Â¦âªºªø³T¡C¤µ¤Ñ¡A«¢§Q¨M©w¬ïµÛ¾¥ºñ¦âªºªø³T¡A³oªø³T¥O¥L¦^¾Ð°_¥|¦~¯Å®Éªº¸t½Ï»R·|¡CÁöµM³o¬O¤£¦Pªºªø³T¡A³oªø³T¬O¹ï¯Ý¦©ªº¡A¥H¤jÀY°w¦bÂê°©ªº¦ì¸m©T©w¦n¡F¸Ì­±ªº¬O¤@¥ó°ª»âªº¥Õ¦âÅ¨¦ç¡X¡X¬°¤FÂÃ¦n¯Ý«eªº¨ë«C¡X¡X¦Óªø¿Ç­è¦nÅ¨°_¤Fªø³T¡C°¨¥÷¤´¤£ª¾¹D¨ë«Cªº¨Æ¡A¥ç¤£»Ý­nª¾¹D¡C³oµ´¹ï¬O¤@¥ó¥O¤HÀª§¼ªº¨Æ¡C  
  
¸y»Ú¬O¤@±ø¼e¸y±a¡Aºa®¦»¡¥L¦³´X¼Ë¥²»Ý«~¬O¸g±`±a¦b¨­¤Wªº¡X¡X´X­Ó¤pÃÄ¤ô²~¡B¤@§â¤p¤M©M·íµM¦a¡X¡X¥LªºÅ]§ú¡C  
  
·í¥L°Ý°_¸y±aªº®É­Ô¡Aºa®¦¥i¯º¦a¬ÝµÛ¥L¡C¡u¨º­Ó¥~¬P¤H´«¨«¤F«¢§Q¡H¡v¥L°Ý¤F«á«K¤j¯º°_¨Ó¡C  
  
¦bªùÆUÁÙ¦³¤@¹ï¥Ö¹u¤l¡A¦ý¥L¤£·Q¦]¬°¥L¦b«Ç¤º¬ïµÛ¥¦­Ì¦Ó»Ý­n¹ï¥I§®ÄR¡A©Ò¥Hª½¨ì²{¦b¡A¥L¥u¬ïµÛ¶Â¦âªºÄû¤l¡A¤£¹L¥L¤£¤¶·N¡C  
  
¦b³o­Ó¥@¬Éªº¤@­Ó¦n³B¬O¥L¤£»Ý­nÀ¹²´Ãè¤F¡C¥L¦n¹³¦b®¼¤[¥H«e¤w¸gªv¦n¤Fªñµø¡A¬O¥ÎÅ]ªk¤S©ÎªÌ¬O¥L¤£ª¾¹Dªº¤èªk¡C  
  
¡u¯uªº¡H¡v°¨¥÷»¡¡A«¢§Q«h¥¿¦b§ô°_¥LªºÀY¾v¡C¥L¤´µMµLªk¦n¦n¦a§ô°_ÀY¾v¡A¥LÃhºÃ¦Û¤vªºÀY¾v¨ì©³¯à§_§Ë¦¨¹³°¨¥÷ªº¯ë¦n¬Ý¡A¦ý³o¬O¦b¥G°ò¦]¡A¨Ã¤£¬O§Þ¥©¡C  
  
°¨¥÷¤]¬ïµÛ»P«¢§Q¬Û¦Pªº®M¸Ë¡X¡X¶}¯Ýªºªø³T¡BÅ¨¦ç¡Bªø¿Ç©M¸y±a¡A¦ý¥L¬ïªº¬O²LÂÅ¦âªº¡C«¢§QÄ±±o¥L¬Ý°_¨Ó«Ü¹³¤Ñ¨Ï¡A¤S²H¤S¯Â¼ä¡F«¢§QÅå³Y¨s³º³oºØ·Qªk¬O±q¨º¸Ì¸õ¥X¨Óªº¡C  
  
¡u¬Oªº¡C¡v«¢§QÂ²µu¦a¦^µª¡AµM«á©M°¨¥÷¤@°_¥X¥h¡C  
  
¡u¦­¦w¡C¡v§®ÄR¦V¨«¶i¼p©Ðªº¤G¤H¥´©Û©I¡A¡u¬Q±ßºÎ±o¦n¶Ü¡H¡v  
  
¡u«D±`¦n¡I¡v¬O¯uªº¡A¥LºÎ±o¤ñºÎ¦b¥ô¦ó¦a¤è³£­n¦n¡C  
  
¡u«Ü¦n¡C¡v§®ÄR»¡¡A¡uºa®¦­n´À§Ú¥X¥~°µÂI®t¨Æ¡A©Ò¥H¥L¤w¸g¥Î¤F¦­À\¡A¨º§Ú§Ë¦R¥q¡B³J©M·Ï¦×µ¹§A­Ì¡A¦n¶Ü¡H¡v  
  
¡u¦n¹³«ÜÂ×´I©O¡I¡v«¢§Q¦^µª»¡¡A¡u¦³¤°»ò§Ú¥i¥HÀ°¦£ªº¶Ü¡H¡v  
  
²Ä¤@¦¸°Ý³o­Ó°ÝÃDªº®É­Ô¡M«¢¦æ¨Ã¤£ª¾¹D³o­Ó°ÝÃD¦³¦h¦MÀI¡C¥L°¨¤W©ú¥Õ¨ì¡X¡X¥LÂ²ª½¬O­Óµ´¥@¤j²Â³J¡A¥¿¦]¬°¥L¤£ª¾¹D¥Î¨ã¬O©ñ¦b¼p©Ðªº¤°»ò¦ì¸m¡C¦ý²{¦b¥L²×©ó¥i¥HÀ°¤W¦£¤F¡A¦]¬°¥L°O¦í¤F§®ÄR¥Î¹LªºÂ\©ñ¦ì¸m¡C  
  
¡u¨º½Ð§AÂ\¦n®à­±§a¡I¡v§®ÄR»¡¡C  
  
«¢§QÂIÂIÀY¡C°¨¥÷¥u¬O¯¸¦b®ÇÃä¬ÝµÛ¥L·F¬¡¡A¤@ÂIÀ°¦£ªº·N«ä¤]¨S¦³¡C  
  
¡u¦³¤°»ò°ÝÃD¶Ü¡Hàm­ô¡H¡v  
  
°¨¥÷¥Ï¥ÏÀY¡A¡u¤°»ò¡H¡v  
  
¡u§A¦n¹³¡K«Ü§Nºz¡C¦³¤°»ò°ÝÃD¶Ü¡H¡v§®ÄR¦A°Ý¡A¡u§A­Ì¤£¬O§n¬[¤F§a¡H¡v  
  
¦oªº»y®ðÅ¥°_¨Ó¨Ã¤£¬Û«H¥L­Ì·|§n¬[¡A¦ý¥Rº¡¤FÃö¤ß¡C  
  
¡u¤£¤£¡A§Ú­Ì¨S¦³§n¬[¡C¡v°¨¥÷¤´µM¬O¤@°Æ«é±«ªº¼Ë¤l¡C  
  
«¢§Q¦n©_¦a¬ÝµÛ¥L¡C°¨¥÷ªº¦æ¬°¦n¥j©Ç¡C  
  
±µµÛ©Ò¦³¨Æ³£µo¥Í±o«Ü§Ö¡C  
  
¤W¤@¨è¡A«¢§Q®³µÛºÐ¤l­n©ñ¦b®à­±¤W¡A§®ÄR«hÄ~Äò§Ë¦nÂû³J©M·Ï¦×¡F¼p©Ð¸Ìªº¤@¤Á³£¬O¹çÀRªº¡C  
  
¤U¤@¬í¡A°¨¥÷µo¥Xµh­W¦Ü·¥ªº¦y¥sÁn¡AµM«á¶^­Ë¦a¤W¡C«¢¦æ·P¨ì¤@°}¦y¾Uªº¡B¹³¬O­nµõ¶}ªº¯kµh®g¦V¥Lªº¨­Åé¡A¥O¥L®³¤£¦íºÐ¤l¡CºÐ¤l±¼¸¨¦a¤Wµõ¦¨¤d¸Uªº¸H¤ù¡C«¢§Q¦b¼@¯Pªº¯kµh¤UÃ­¦í½¥»\¡A²¡¾¹ªº¸H¤ù³Î¶Ë¤F¥Lªº¤â¡A¦ý¥L¨S¦³µo²{¡C¥L¥u¬OºCºC¦aª¦¹ï°¨¥÷½öµÛªº¦ì¸m¡A¨C¤@¨B³£¤Q¤Àµh­W¡C°¨¥÷¯k±o¦b¦a¤Wª½¥´ºu¡A¤S­ú¤S¾xªº¡C  
  
¡u°±¤î¡I¡v¥L³Û¤F¤S³Û¡A¡u¤£­n³o¼Ë¡X¡X¤£¡I¡I¡v  
  
«¢§QÃ­¦í¨­Åé¡A¤@°¦¤â«ö¦b¥LÅ¸°ÊµÛªºÃBÀY¤W¡A¤@³s¦ê¦×Åé§é¿iªº¼v¹³¦b¥L²´«e±°¹L¡C¦º¤H³Q±¾¦b²ÊÃ·¤W¡A¦åªº¨ý¹D¡A®£Äß©M¦º¤`¡C¶Â¦âªº¨­¼v¦b©Ð¶¡¸Ì¨«¨Ó¨«¥h¡A«¢§Q§Ï©»¯àÅ¥¨ì¥L­Ìªº¯ºÁn¡C³o¨Ç¯ºÁn¥O¥L·Q¦R¡A¦ý¥L±j§ÔµÛ¤£¾A¡C  
  
¥L«m°Ëª¦¦æ¥h°¨¥÷ªº®ÇÃä¡C¨­Åé¸Ì¬YºØªF¦è§i¶D¥L¥L»Ý­n¨º­Ó¤H¡A¦Ó¥L¨Ì·Ó³oºØª½Ä±¡C¥L¤£¯à¤£¨Ì±q¡A¦n¹³¦³¤@ªÑ±j¤jªº¤O¶q§â«¢§Q©Ô¦V¦a¤Wªº°¨¥÷¡C  
  
¡u¤£¡I¤£­n¡I¡v°¨¥÷ÁÙ¦b©I³Û¡A¦ý¥LªºÁn­µÅÜ®z¤F¡A¡u½Ð¤£­n¡K¡K¡v  
  
«¢§Q¦ù¥X¤â§ìºò°¨¥÷ªº¤âµÃ¡CµM«á§â¥L©Ô¦V¦Û¤v¡A§â¥L©ê¦bÃh¸Ì¡C°¨¥÷Âà¦V¥L¡A¥ñ¦b¥Lªº¯Ý«e­ú¾x¡C  
  
¡u¤£¡K¡K¡v¥L¼T©B¼T©B¦a»¡¡A¤£°±¤£°±¡C  
  
«¢§Q·P¨ì¤@¨ÇÀã¼í¡B¦B§N©M¥Rº¡¼¾¼¢ªºªF¦è¦b¥LªºÃBÀY¤W¹C²¾¡C¥L±i¶}²´·ú¡A¥L¤]¤£ª¾¹D­ì¨Ó¥LÃö¤W¤F¥¦­Ì¡C¥L¬Ý¨£§®ÄR¡A¦oªº²´·ú¸üº¡¤FÃö¤ß©M®£·W¡A¦ý¦o¨S»¡¤°»ò¡C¦o¥u¬O®³¤F¤@±ø§N¤â¤y«ö¦b«¢§QªºÃBÀY¡A³o§i¶D¤F«¢§Q³o¥ó¨Æ¨Ã¤£¬O²Ä¤@¦¸µo¥Íªº¤F¡C  
  
°¨¥÷¤´µM¥ñ¦b«¢§Qªº¯Ý«e¡A©I§l¤Q¤À¾Ô·X©M¨H­«¡C«¢§QµLªk±À¶}¥L¡A°¨¥÷À³¸Ó¤Q¤À»Ý­n¦w¼¢¡C  
  
¡u§A¬Ý¨£¤°»ò¡H¡v§®ÄR°Ý¡A¥´¯}¤F¨IÀq¡C  
  
¡u¤H¡K¡K³Q§éÄË¦Ü¦º¡C¡v«¢§Q»¡¡A¡u¶Â¼v¡B¨«¨Ó¨«¥hªº¨­¼v¡B¯ºÁn¡C¡v  
  
¡u­¹¦º¤H¡H¡v  
  
«¢§QÂIÂIÀY¡A¡u¬Oªº¡C¡v  
  
§®ÄRÂIÀY¡A³´¤J¨H«ä¤§¤¤¡AµM«á¯¸°_¨Ó¡F¦o·P¨ì¤@ÂI¤£¾A¡A¦]¬°¦oªº¨{¤l¡C  
  
¡u±a¥L¦^¤W¼h¡AÅý¥LºÎ¤@·|¡C¡v¦o»¡¡Aª`µøµÛ°¨¥÷¡A¡uµM«á¥L¤~¯à§i¶D§Ú­Ì¥L¬Ý¨£¤F¤°»ò¡C«Ý·|¨à§Ú·|®³¦­À\µ¹§Aªº¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q¨ÌµÛ«ü¥Ü°µ¡C¥L¤p¤ßÁlÁl¦a¯¸°_¨Ó¡A°¨¥÷¤Ï§Ü¦üªº­ú³Û¡Aºòºò¦a§ìµÛ¥Lªº¤âµÃ¡C«¢§QÃhºÃ¥L¬O§_¤´µM²M¿ô©Îª¾¹D¦Û¤v¦b°µ¤°»ò¡C¦ý¥L¬Ý¨Ó¤£¬O¡C  
  
¡u°¨¡Xàm­ô¡A§Ú»Ý­n§A©ñ¤â¡C¡v«¢§Q·Å©M¦a»¡¡A¥L·PÄ±¤âµÃ¤Wªº¤O«×©ñÃP¤F¤@ÂI¡A§á°Ê¤@¤U¦A©ñ¶}¡C¨S¦³¤F«¢§Qªº±µÄ²¡A°¨¥÷´N¹³­Ó¤p«Ä¤l¯ë¦b¦a¤W¶ã«|°ãª_¡A¤@¦æ«C²\¬y¹LÁyÀU¡C«¢§Q¥ß¨èÅs¤U¥h©ê°_°¨¥÷¡A©_©Çªº¬O¥L³s·Q¤]¨S·Q¹L¥h¸ÑÄÀ³o±¡§Î¡C  
  
¤@ºØ©_©Çªº·PÄ±¡A¥LÄ±±o¦Û¤v¦n¹³´¿¸g°µ¹L³oºØ¨Æ¡K¡K¤£¥u¤@¦¸¡A¦Ó¬O«Ü¦h¦¸¡C  
  
°¨¥÷¤]¦n¹³¦³³o¼Ëªº·PÄ±¡A¥L¥¿ª¾¹D¥L¥i¥H§âÀY©ñ¦b¨º¸Ì¡A¤â¥i¥H§ì¦í³T¤lªº¨º³B¡C  
  
©_©Ç¡C  
  
¤W¤F¤W¼h«á¡A«¢§Q§â°¨¥÷©ñ¦b§É¤W¡C¥L­n°¨¥÷©ñ¶}¥Lªº³T¤l¡A¦ý°¨¥÷¤£ªÖ©ñ¶}¥L¡F³Ì«á¡A«¢§Q°ß¦³½ö¦b¥Lªº®ÇÃä¡C°¨¥÷±²ÁY¦b¥Lªº®ÇÃä¡A¥Lªº©I§l¤´µM¬O¾Ô·X©M¤£¥­§¡ªº¡A¥LªºÁyÀU§Gº¡¤F²\¤ô¡A©¯¦n¤w¸g¤£¦A¬y²\¤F¡C  
  
«¢§Q¤´µM½öµÛ¡A¤@°¦¤âÀô¦í°¨¥÷¡X¡X¥L§i¶D¦Û¤v¡A³o¬O·í°¨¥÷§ì¦í¥Lªº³T¤l®É¡A°ß¤@µÎªAªº«º¶Õ¡X¡X´N³o¼Ë¹L¤F¥b­Ó¤p®É¡C¥L¹ïÃBÀY¤Wªº¶Ë²ªµo¯k¨Ã¤£­¯¥Í¡A¦]¬°¥L±q¤Û¹³¤¤¬Ý¹L©»¦aÅ]ªºªº©Ò¦b¦a¡F¦Ó³o¥ó¨Æªº½T´¿¸gµo¥Í¡C¦ý¬°¤°»ò°¨¥÷·|¬Ý¨ì¡H°¨¥÷¨S¦³¨º¹D¶Ë²ª¡A¦Ó«¢§Qª¾¹D¥L¨Ã¨S¦³©M©»¦aÅ]§è¤W¤°»òÃö«Y¡C  
  
¦ý¬O¡A¥L»Ý­n©Ó»{³o¬O¦³¥i¯àªº¡X¡X¬Æ¦Ü¡X¡X³o¥ó¨Æ¦³¥i¯àµo¥Í¦b³o­Ó¥@¬Éªº°¨¥÷¨­¤W¡C  
  
¥i¯à³o»Ý­n¨ì¥LªºªvÀø¯à¤O¡H  
  
«Ü¦³¥i¯à¡C¦ý«¢§Q¨Ã¤£²M·¡«ç¼Ë·í¤@­ÓªvÀø®v¡A¾H¤£§Q¦h´¿Â²³æ¦a´y­z¹LªvÀø®v¡A¦ý¤£¨¬¥H¥O¥L²M·¡©ú¥Õ¾ã­Ó¨BÆJ¡C«¢§Q«Ü¾á¤ß¥L­Ì·|³Q­¢¨ì¾Ô³õ¬@±Ï¡A¦]¬°¥L­Ç³£¤£ª¾À³¸Ó«ç¼Ë°µ¡C  
  
¦ý«¢§Q´¿¸g¸Õ¹LªvÀø°¨¥÷¡C²Ä¤@¤Ñ¨Ó¨ì³o­Ó¥@¬Éªº®É­Ô¡A«¢§Qªv¦n¤F°¨¥÷ÃB¤Wªº·ï¶Ë¡A¥LÁÙ¦b´X¤ÀÄÁ¤§«áµd¿ô¤F¡C  
  
ºVªùÁn¥´´²¤F«¢§Qªº«ä¼é¡C  
  
¡u¶i¨Ó§a¡C¡v«¢§Q»´Án¦a»¡¡A¤£Ä@Åå¿ô°¨¥÷¡C  
  
¥LÅå³Y¦Û¤v³ºµM¦b¥G°¨¥÷·|§_³QÅå¿ô¡C  
  
§®ÄR®³µÛ¤@½L¤l­¹ª«¨«¶i¨Ó¡CÂû³J©M·Ï¦×ªº­»®ð¥O«¢§QªÅµêªº¨{¥s¥X¨Ó¡C§®ÄR§â½L¤l©ñ¦b§ÉÃäªº¤L¤l¤W¡AÅý«¢§Q¥i¥H¥Î¥LÄËªÅªº¤â®³ªF¦è¦Y¡C¥L°§¾j¦a¦YµÛ¦R¥q©MÂû³J¡C§®ÄR¦ù¥X¤â¡A´À¥L¤â¤Wªº¶Ë¤f¶i¦æ®ø¬r¡C¶Ë¤f¨S¦³¦A¬y¦å¡A¦ý¯d¤U¤F¥O¤H¤£´r§Öªº¦å¸ñ¡C  
  
§®ÄR´¤µÛ¥Lªº¤â¡AÀRÀR¦a»¡¡J¡u§A­Ì¬Ý°_¨Ó¯u§¹¬ü¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q³Q­¹ª«¶æµÛ¤F¡A¥LÃ`¤U¥h¦A»¡¡A¡u¤°»ò¡H¡v  
  
¡u§A­Ì°Ú¡A¡v§®ÄR¬ÝµÛ«¢§Q©M°¨¥÷¡A¡u¬Ý°_¨Ó¯u¬O§¹¬üªº¤@¹ï¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q¹Á¸Õ¦¬°_¥L·P¨ìªº¤£¥i¸m«H¡C¡u¶â¡K¬Oªº¡K¡K¡v  
  
¡u§Ú¦bª¾¹D§A­Ì¦b¤@°_ªº®É­Ô¤Q¤ÀÅå´j¡A¦ý¨º¬O¦]¬°¡K¡K¶â¡A¦]¬°¨º¬O°¨¥÷¡A¦Ó¥B§Ú­Ì³£¨S¦³·Ç³Æ¡C§Úªº·N«ä¬O¡A§A¬ðµM§kµÛ¥L¦Óºa®¦­n©ü¹L¥h¤F¡X¡v¦o¹y¤F¹y¡A¹L¤F¤@·|¦AÄ~Äò¡A¡u³o¤£¬O­«ÂI¡C¡v¦o¯º¤F¯º¡A¦^¾ÐµÛ¡A¡u§Ú¯à¬Ý¨£¥L¹ï§A¦p¦óªº¦n¡A¦Ó¥B¥LÂà¤F¥ß³õ¡A§Ú­Ì¤£¯à¦A«ü³d¥L¦¨¤F­¹¦º¤H¤F¡C¡v  
  
¡u¦ý¤§«á¡A¥Lªº¤÷¿Ë¡X¡v¦o¼FÁn¦a»¡¡A¡u©ä¨«¤F¥L¡A§Ú­Ì©ú¥Õ§A¬O¨º»òªºµh­W¡C§A´X¤Ñ³£¤£©M§Ú­Ì»¡¸Ü¡K§A¾ã¤Ñ³£©M¾H¤£§Q¦h¦b¤@°_¡A§Æ±æ¯à¥X¥h§ä¥L¡C§A«Ü¥Í®ð¦]¬°¥L¤£Åý§A¥h¥X¡K¡K¡v  
  
¦o¯º±o«Ü´d«s¡A¡u«á¨Ó§Ú­Ì§ä¨ì¥L¡K¡K§Ö­n³Q¼Þ¥´©M®Á¾j¦Ü¦º¡C¦ý·í¥L¬Ý¨ì§A¡K¡K§Ú¯àµo»}¡A¦pªG¥L·í®É·|¦º¡X¡X§Ú¤£¬O»¡¥L¨Ã¤£±µªñ¡X¡X¥L¥²©w¬O¦]¬°³Ì«á¯à¬Ý¨£§A¡A©Ò¥H¦º±o«Ü°ª¿³¡C  
  
¡u¨º¥ð¾|«ä©O¡H¡v«¢§Q°Ý¡C¬JµM¥L¦b³õ¡A¨º»ò¥LÀ³¸Óª¾¹D°¨¥÷¥ý¥Íªº¤U³õ¤~¬O¡C  
  
¡u§Ú«Ü¾á¤ß·íàm­ô±µ¨ì§A±þ¦º¤F¥L¤÷¿Ëªº®ø®§®É¡A¨ì©³·|¦³¤°»ò¤ÏÀ³¡C§Ú´¿·Q¹L¤£¦Pªº¸}¥»¡A¦ýµ´¹ï¤£·|¬O­úª_¡C§Ú·Q¥LÀ³¸Ó·|ºÆ¨g¦a¯ºµÛ¡A¤S©ÎªÌ¹³±q«e¯ë¦B§NÃøªñ¡A¦ý§Ú§¹¥þ¨S·Q¹L¥L·|­ú¡F¦Ó¥L¯uªº­ú¤F¡C¡v  
  
¡u§Ú·Q§Ú·í®É¤~©ú¥Õàm­ô¤]¬O¤@­Ó¤H¡A¦Ó¥L¯uªº³ßÅw§A¡C¡v  
  
¦oÀR¤U¨Ó¡A«¢§Qªº²´¥ú±q§®ÄR¹C²¾¨ì°¨¥÷¨­¤W¡C  
  
¡u©Ò¥H¡A§A­Ì¬O§¹¬üªº¤@¹ï¡C¡v§®ÄRªº®B·L·L´­°_¡A¤@°¦¤â©ñ¦b«¢§Qªº»L¤W¡A¥t¤@°¦©ñ¦b¨{¤l¤W¡C  
  
¡u§A©Mºa®¦¤]¬O§¹¬üªº¡A§®ÄR¡C¡v«¢§Q»¡¡A¡u§A·|¦³¤@­Óº}«Gªº«Ä¤l¡C¡v  
  
§®ÄRªºÁy±°¹L¤@ºØ©Ç²§ªº±¡ºü¡A¦ý¥¦§Ö±o¥O«¢§QµLªk¬Ý¨£¡C¦o¯º¤F¯º¡A¡u§ÚÂ÷¶}¤F¡A¥L¿ô¨Ó«á§O§Ñ¤Fµ¹¥L¦YÂIªF¦è¡C¡v  
  
¡u§Ú»{©Ó§A¡C¡v«¢§Q»¡µÛ¡A§ìºò¤FºÐ¤l¡C¥L§âºÐ¤l©ñ¦b§ÉÃä¡A¶}©l¹Á¸Õ½ö¦b§É¤W¡B¥u¥Î¤@°¦¤â¦Y¦­À\¡A¯uªº¤Q¤À§xÃø¡C¥L«ç¥i¯à¤£§Ë±o¤@¹ÎÁV¡H  
  
§®ÄRÂ÷¶}¤F¡A«¢§Q©M°¨¥÷³æ¿W¦b©Ð¶¡¸Ì¡C  
  
¥L¤£ª¾¹D¥L­Ì½ö¦b§É¤W¦³¦h¤[¡Aª½¨ì°¨¥÷¶}©l·L°Ê¡A¬Û«H¤]¦³¦n¤@¬q®É¶¡¤F¡A¬Ý¬Ý¨º¤Ó¶§¤]¤w¸gÅÎ¨ì¥b­Ó§¾ªÑ¤F¡C°¨¥÷¤´µM±²¦±¦b«¢§Qªº®ÇÃä¡A¶ã¶ãªº©ï°_ÀY¡C  
  
¡u¦­¦w¡C¡v«¢§Q«¨¼L¯ºµÛ¡C  
  
°¨¥÷¥ß¨èºuÂ÷§ÉçE¡A³d³Æ¦üªº«üµÛ«¢§Q¡C¡uªi¯S¡A§A¹ï§Ú°µ¤F¤°»ò¡H¡v¥LäWî¾ªº©¹«á°hÁ×¡A¦ý¥LªºÂù»L¨Ï¤£¥X¤O¨Ó¡C  
  
«¢§Q¯¸¦b°¨¥÷ªº®ÇÃä¡A°¨¥÷®ÁµÛ®à¤l¡A¹Á¸Õ¯w¯w²´¥O¦Û¤v²M¿ô¤@ÂI¡C«¢§QÁÙ¾á¤ß¥L·|¦A©ü­Ë¹L¥h¡A©¯¦n¥L¨S¦³¡C«¢§Q¤£§Æ±æ¦A·ÓÅU©ü°g¤Fªº°¨¥÷¡C  
  
¡u·Q§¤¤U§a¡H¡v«¢§Q¦ù¥X¤â¡C  
  
°¨¥÷¨S¦³±µ¨ü¥LªºÀ°¦£¡A¥L¿W¤O¦^¨ì§ÉçE¤W¡A®t¤£¦h¬O­Ë¦b§É¤Wªº¡C  
  
¡uªi¯S¡A§A¹ï§Ú°µ¤F¤°»ò¡H¡v¥L¦A°Ý¡A³o¦¸ªºÁn­µ¤ñ¸û§NÀR¨Ç¡C  
  
¡u§Ú¤°»ò¤]¨S¦³°µ¡C¥u¬O§A¬ðµM¶^­Ë¦b¼p©Ð¡A¹³­ÓÀ¦¨à¯ë¤S­ú¤S³Û¡A·Q­n¤°»ò°±¤î¡C§Ú§ì¦í¼µ°_§A¡X¡v«¢§Q¨M©w¤£§i¶D¥L¨º®É­Ô¥L­Ì¬O¦h»òªº±µªñ¡A¡u¡X¦Ó§A¤£ªÖ©ñ¶}§Ú¡C¡v  
  
¡u§A©w¬O¹ï§Ú¬I¤F©G»y¡I§A©Î¬O¨º®æÄõ³Ç¨º³Ã¥ë¡I§Ú¬O¤£·|¡X¡v  
  
¡u§A³o²Â³J¡I¡v«¢§Q»¡¡A¡u§A­Ë¦b¦a¤W¡A­ú±o¦n¹³¬O«D±`µhªº¼Ë¤l¡A³Ì¤Ö¥b­Ó¤p®É«á¤~¥O§A§NÀR¤U¨Ó©MºÎµÛ¡C§ó­«­nªº¬O§A®³§Ú·í¦¨ªEÀYªººÎµÛ¡X¡v°¨¥÷ÀüµÛ¥L¡A¡u¡X¦ý§Ú­Ì¤£ª¾¬°¤°»ò¶^­Ë¡A¤S­ú¤S³Ûªº­n°±¤î¨Ç¤°»ò¡C¨º¡A§A°O±o°O±o¤°»òªF¦è¡H¡v  
  
°¨¥÷¤´µMÀüµÛ¥L¡A¦ý«¢§Q²@¤£Äß©Èªº¦^Àü¡F¥u»Ý¤@¤ÀÄÁ«K¤À¥X³Ó­t¡X¡X«¢§Q³Ó§Q¤F¡C°¨¥÷§C¤UÀY¡A©B¾º©B¾ºªº§t½k¦a»¡¸Ü¡C  
  
¡u§A»¡¤°»ò¡H¡v«¢§Q·Å©M¦a°Ý¡C  
  
¡u§Ú»¡§Ú¬Ý¨ì¦å¡I¡v°¨¥÷¥s¥X¨Ó¡A«¢§QÄ±±o¥L¤S¯¸¦b±Y¼ìªºÃä½t¡C¡u¦å©M¦º¤`¡K³Â¥Ê¡A³Q±¾¦bÀð¤W²ÊÃ·¤W¡K¡K¶Â¼v¡K­¹¦º¤H¡K¦b©Ð¶¡¸Ì¨«¨Ó¨«¥h¡A¨ú¯º¨º¨Ç«ÍÅé¡C¦³¤@¤HÁÙ¨S¦³¦º¡A¤^¨D¥¦­Ì©ñ¹L¥L¡K¦ý¥¦­Ì¤£²z¡K¥¦­Ì¹ï¥L¬I©G¡A¨º­Ó¤H¬Ý°_¨Ó«ÜÅåÀb¡F¥¦­ÌÁÙ¥Î¤M³Î¶}¥L¡A­nÅ¥¥Lªº³ÛÁn¡A¦ý¥L¨S¦³³o¼Ë°µ¡C§Ú¬Ý¨ì¥L«r¦í¦Û¤vªº¦ÞÀY¤£µo¥X¤@Án­ó¾³¡A²@¤£Åý¥¦­Ì±o³x¡K¡K¡v  
  
¡uµM«á¥¦­ÌÄ±±oª±°÷¤F¡K¥¦­Ì¥i¥H¥u¬I¤@­Ó¶A±þªº©G»y«K¦¨¡A¦ý¥¦­ÌÄ±±o³o¼Ë¤ÓÂ²³æ¤F¡C¥¦­ÌÄ~Äò³Î¯}¨º­Ó¤H¡A¦V¥L¬I»Å¦D©G¡K¡K¦³«Ü¦h¦å¡K¡K¡v  
  
¡u¥¦­Ì³Î¶}¥Lªº¯ÝµÄ¡A¨º­Ó¤HÁÙ¨S¦ºªº¡C¥¦­Ì¥ÎÅ]ªk¥O¥L¤´µM²M¿ô¡K¨º¥²©w¬O¥Î¤FÅ]ªk¡A­Y¤£³Â¥Ê¬OµLªk«O«ù²M¿ôªº¡K¡K¥¦­Ì¨ú¥X¥Lªº¤ßÅ¦¡K¡K¬ÝµÛ¥¦³Ì«áªº¸õ°Ê¡K¡K¡v  
  
°¨¥÷±»¦í¥Lªº¤f¡A¶]¤F¶i¬~¤â¶¡¡C«¢§QÅ¥¨ì¥L¹Ã¦R¡A«K¨«¶i¬~¤â¶¡¡C°¨¥÷ÃÛ¦b´Z©Òªº®ÇÃä¡A­úª_µÛ¦ý¤£°±«ø¥h²\¤ô©MÁy¤Wªº¹Ã¦Rª«¡C  
  
¡u§Ú¤£¯à°µ¤°»ò¡K¡K§ÚµLªk¥s¥¦­Ì°±¤î¡K¡v¥L¥s³ÛµÛ¡A¶^¦b¦a¤WÁY¦b¤@¨¤¡C  
  
«¢§Q¦wÀR¦a§¤¤W¨Ó¡A¤@¥y¸Ü¤]¨S»¡¡C¥L©ï°_°¨¥÷ªºÀY¡AÅý¥L¥ñ¦b¦Û¤v¯Ý«e­úª_¡A¦^¾ÐµÛ­è¤~ªº¼v¹³¡C¨â­Ó¤H¤]¨S¦³»¡¸Ü¡A´X¤ÀÄÁ«á¡A°¨¥÷²×©ó°±¤î¤F­úª_¡C  
  
¡u§Ú¤]¬Ý¨£¨º¨Ç¼v¹³¡A¡v«¢§Q»¡¡A¡u¦ý¨S§Aªº¨º»ò¥J²Ó¡C§Ú¯à·P¨ìµh·¡¡A¶å¨ì¦åªº¨ý¹D©M¦º¤`¡A¥ç¬Ý¨£¦º«Í¡K¡K¡v  
  
¥L¨S»¡¤U¥h¡A·Q¤£¨ì§ó¦nªº»¡¸Ü¯à¦w¼¢°¨¥÷¡C  
  
¡u¦pªG§Ú¤÷¿Ë¬O¨ä¤¤¤@¤H¨º«ç»ò¿ì¡H¡v  
  
¨S·Q¹L·|³Q°Ý³o¼Ëªº°ÝÃD¡C¡u¤°»ò¡H¡v  
  
°¨¥÷±q«¢§Qªº¤j»L©ï°_ÀY¡A³o¦¸¥L¦n¹³¨S¦³¦b·N¦Û¤v¨s³º½ö¦b¨º¸Ì¡FµM«á­«½Æ¨º°ÝÃD¡C  
  
«¢§Q¹Ä¤@¤f®ð¡C¡u¥L¤£·|¡C¡v¥L¤£ª¾¹D³o¹ï°¨¥÷¨Ó»¡¬O¦nÁÙ¬OÃa¡A¥L§Æ±æµª®×¬O¤¤©Êªº¡C  
  
¡u§A«ç·|ª¾¹D¡H¡v  
  
«¢§Q²`©I§l¤@¤U¡C¡u¦]¬°¥L¦º¤F¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷§¤°_¨Ó¡A¡u¥L¤°»ò¡H¡v  
  
«¢§Q±æµÛ¦Û¤vªº¤â¡A¬ÝµÛ¦ý¤ß®Ú¥»¦b¦b¨º¸Ì¡C¡u¦b³o­Ó¥@¬É¡A§Aªº¤÷¿Ë¤w¸g¦º¤F¡C¬O³Q³o­Ó¥@¬Éªº§Ú±þ¦ºªº¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷±i¶}¤F¤f·Q»¡¤°»ò¡A¦ý¤S³¬¤W¤F¡C±¡ºü­¸§Ö¦a±°¹L¥LªºÁy¡A§Ö±o¥O«¢§QµLªkÅª¥X¡A°¨¥÷¤w¸g´«¤W¤Fºz¤£Ãö¤ßªº°°¸Ë¡C  
  
¡u¹ï¤£°_¡A°¨¥÷¡C¡v«¢§Q»¡¡C  
  
¡u§Ú¤£Ä±±o¡C¡v  
  
¡u¤°»ò¡H¡v«¢§QÃhºÃ¦Û¤v¦³§_Å¥¿ù¡C  
  
¡u§Ú¡D¤£¡DÄ±¡D±o¡D©ê¡Dºp¡C¡v°¨¥÷³v­Ó¦r»¡¥X¨Ó¡A¡u§Ú¤÷¿Ë±q¨Ó¤]¤£¬O¤÷¿Ë¡C§Ú¥u¬O¡X¥Lªº¹²¤H¡B¥LªºÄ~©Ó¤H¡A¦ý§Ú±q¨Ó¤£¬O¥Lªº¨à¤l¡C§Ú¥i¥H§i¶D§A¡A¦pªG¥Lª¾¹D§Ú¨S¦³¥[¤J©»¦aÅ]ªº¨ºÃä¡A¥L¤@©w·|±þ¦º§Ú¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q±i¶}¤f¡A¤S³¬¤W¡A·Q»¡¤°»ò¡A¦ý¤S¤£·Q»¡¡C¥L¦^·Q°_§®ÄR­è¤~»¡ªº¸Ü¡A¥ð¾|«äÀ³¸Ó¬Oª¾¹D¤F¡A©Ò¥H©ä¨«¥Lªº¨à¤l¡C¥Lª¾¹D°¨¥÷²M·¡©ú¥Õ¥Lªº¤÷¿Ë¡A©Ò¥H¡A«¢§Q·Q¤£¨ì¤°»ò©ú´¼ªº¦^µª°¨¥÷ªº¤@®u¸Ü¡C  
  
¡u§A³o¼Ë°µ«Ü¹³ª÷³½°Ú¡Aªi¯S¡C¡v°¨¥÷»¡¡C  
  
«¢§QÀüµÛ¥L¡A¡u§Ú³ßÅwª÷³½¡C¡v  
  
¡u§Ú³ßÅw·N¤j§QÄÑ¡A¦ý¤£¥Nªí§Ú­n¹³¥¦¡C¡v  
  
«¢§Q¬ð¤a¦a¯¸°_¨Ó¡C¡u§Ú­ÌÀ³¸Ó¨ì¼Ó¤U¥h¡A§®ÄR·Q§A¦Y¨ÇªF¦è¡A¦ý§Ú¤£½T©w¨º¨Ç­¹ª«¬O§_¤´·xªº¡C¡v  
  
¥L¨SÅý°¨¥÷»¡©ú«KÂ÷¶}¤F¯D«Ç¡C¥L¦^¨ì©Ð¶¡¨Ã®³°_¤F§ÉÃä¤L¤l¤Wªº­¹ª«½L¤l¡A¥LÅ¥¨ì°¨¥÷¦b¯D«Ç¸Ì¾ã²z¦Û¤v¡C´N¦b¥L­n¨«¥X©Ð¶¡®É¡A¥LÅ¥¨ì°¨¥÷»¡¸Ü¡C  
  
¡uªi¯S¡H¡v  
  
«¢§Q°±¤U¨Ó¡A¹Ä¤@¤f®ð¡C¡u¤°»ò¡H°¨¥÷¡H¡v  
  
¡u¦hÁÂ§A¡K¨º¡A§Aª¾§a¡C¡v  
  
°¨¥÷´­°_¤F¤@­Ó¤p¯º®e¡A¤ñ«¢§Q¥ýÂ÷¶}¤F©Ð¶¡¡C«¢§Q³Q¯d¦b¨­«á¡AÀüµÛ°¨¥÷¦n¤[¦n¤[¡C  
  
to be continued  
  
Notes by translator¡]Ä¶ªÌ¸Ü¡^¡J  
  
²×©ó§¹¦¨¤F²Ä¤@³¹¡K¡]ÁÙ¦³¤G¤Q¤G³¹¢I¡Å¢I¡^  
  
¦³¨Ç¦a¤è¥i¯à·|µü¤£¹F·N¡A¦]¬°¾®¤]¤£¤Óª¾¹DÀ³¸Ó«ç¼Ë¼g¡K¡]¦½¡^  
  
¾®¤w¸g¬OºÉ¶q¨Ì±q­ìµÛ¼gªº¤F¡K¡K  
  
¦³¤°»ò¦a¤è¿ù»~ªº¸Ü½Ð§i¶D¾®¡K¡K¡]¦º¡^ 


End file.
